


Рыцарь дорог

by Mey_Chan



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Tales of Dunk and Egg
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 08:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8364610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mey_Chan/pseuds/Mey_Chan
Summary: Стена, Близнецы, Винтерфелл — Вестерос огромен, и даже в самых дальних его уголках живут люди. Люди, которым нужны еда, одежда и множество других вещей. И привезти это могут только дальнобойщики.





	

Чёрно-красный рыцарь умирал. Умирал, стоя под частым ливнем, с мечом в руках, ещё не зная о том, что серьёзно ранен. Но кровь текла из-под помятого булавой шлема по блестящей эмали доспехов и капала на землю, смешиваясь с дождевой водой.  
Его невольный убийца сражался уже с другим противником, и тому приходилось несладко — шипастый шар гулко ударился о щит, брызнули в разные стороны щепки, и левая, оборонительная рука противника бессильно повисла.  
Совсем недалеко от них на турнирном поле был повергнут в грязь боец в золотых латах. Мужчина исполинского роста навалился на него, не давая подняться, его тяжёлое дыхание мешалось с шумом боя и шелестом дождя.  
— Скажи, что сдаёшься, — прохрипел он, открывая забрало блестящего шлема противника. Показалось красивое, но бледное и испуганное лицо. — Давай, перед всеми, здесь и сейчас — скажи, что сдаёшься.  
Золотой рыцарь страдальчески сморщил лицо, по которому стекали струи дождя, с трудом приоткрыл запёкшиеся губы.  
— Блинчиков с беконом и сыром нет, извините, но есть с мясом. Будете?  
Дунк с трудом оторвался от большого экрана телевизора над стойкой и повернул голову в сторону голоса.  
Официантка, темноволосая девушка с толстой косой, перекинутой через плечо, терпеливо ждала, пока он соберется с мыслями.  
— Да… Да, двойную порцию, пожалуйста, и кофе.  
— Какой вам кофе?  
Дунк тряхнул головой: перед глазами всё ещё стояло турнирное поле под проливным дождём, на котором сражались и умирали рыцари.  
— Не-е-ет!  
Стоя на коленях, золотой принц униженно признавал поражение от руки межевого рыцаря. С его последними словами опустились мечи сражающихся, и подогнулись колени красно-черного, и он упал лицом в грязь.  
— Крепкий, двойной, с молоком?  
Дунк виновато поглядел на официантку — думает, наверное: вот мудак, плевать ему, что она стоит и ждёт.  
— Извините, пожалуйста, я… Я просто засмотрелся… Интересный фильм. Мне крепкий, двойной, без молока и сахара. Пожалуйста.  
Девушка улыбнулась: высокая, симпатичная, с большими чёрными глазами, она очень нравилась Дунку. Уже третий раз он ехал по Королевскому Тракту и третий раз останавливался в этом кафе поесть.  
Он знал, что её зовут Тансель, и догадывался, что она приехала из неспокойного в последнее время Дорна. Он мог бы продолжить с ней разговор, начавшийся с обсуждения фильма, мог бы даже пригласить её прогуляться, когда они в следующий раз встретятся.  
Дунку вздохнул и снова повернулся к просмотру фильма. У Тансель здесь наверняка есть молодой человек, и подкаты со стороны долговязого дальнобойщика, которого она видит раз в месяц, вряд ли приведут её в восторг. Кино заканчивалось: под пронзительную музыку рыцарь, победивший на ратном поле принца и ставший причиной смерти брата короля, уезжал в закат. Вот мелькнуло на экране его задумчивое лицо с мужественно оттопыренной нижней челюстью — и на фоне уходящего в закат силуэта по экрану поползли титры.

 

Дунк со вздохом отвернулся от экрана. Создатели фильма всячески намекали в финале, что всё случившееся — только начало славного пути бродячего рыцаря. Но произошло бы в те времена такое на самом деле, и наглого оборванца, унизившего особу королевской крови, прирезали бы друзья короны в первом же городе, где ему хватило ума появится.  
За окном заметно посветлело. Дунк зевнул во весь рот: если бы не спешка, можно было бы подремать в придорожном мотеле. Он ехал всю ночь, а теперь ещё день сидеть за рулём да следить за дорогой.  
Как ни странно, кроме него, в такую рань в кафе были ещё посетители: через три столика спал, положив голову на локти, парень немногим старше Дунка. Рот его был приоткрыт, и он чуть похрапывал — наверняка пил всю ночь и так и прикорнул на столе. Несмотря на расстояние между ними, вонь перегара Дунк чувствовал отчётливо. А лицо его, пусть и перекошенное от соседства со столешницей, отчего-то казалось знакомым, но Дунк даже думать не хотел, откуда. Сколько он видел таких пьяниц с расплющенными о столы физиономиями.  
Чуть подальше за столиком сидел мальчик-подросток, лицо которого почти полностью закрывал козырёк кепки, и увлеченно пялился в смартфон.  
Никого, похожего на родителей, рядом с ним не наблюдалось, но не может ведь ребёнок оказаться ранним утром один в дешевой забегаловке на трассе? Наверняка сын работника кафе, который сидит и ждёт, пока отец или мать освободятся, а Тансель приглядывает за ним.  
По телевизору показывали теперь новости: начало мирового соревнования "Гран-при" по кольцевым гонкам на болидах, очередной этап предвыборной гонки в Сенат Вестероса, очередной теракт в Дорне. Дунк вздохнул и отвернулся как раз, чтобы встретиться взглядом с официанткой Тансель, которая поставила на стол блинчики и чашку кофе.  
— Большая порция, — с улыбкой произнесла она. — Наверное, долгая дорога впереди.  
Дунку кашлянул, стараясь скрыть смущение.  
Ну же, успокойся. Ей просто скучно вот так сидеть в почти пустом кафе, вот и развлекает себя разговором с заезжим дальнобойщиком.  
— Если бы можно было наесться на несколько дней вперёд, я бы заказал у вас порций десять. Еду до самой Стены.  
— Ого, — Тансель приподняла тёмные брови, — путь не близкий, возьмите с собой несколько штук. Я вот никогда не была так далеко на Севере и не видела Стену, только на фото и в передачах по телевизору.  
Дунк набрал побольше воздуха в грудь и спросил:  
— Хотите, привезу вам что-нибудь с Севера?  
Небо не обрушилось на землю, а Тансель не ушла прочь, хохоча над его попытками поухаживать. Вместо этого она снова вскинула брови и повторила:  
— Что-нибудь с Севера? Я даже не знаю, что там есть такое, чего нет у нас.  
Дунку открыл было рот, чтобы рассказать ей о том, какие он видел фигурки, что делают потомки одичалых, какие там можно приобрести декоративные кинжалы из валирийской стали, или настоящие мечи из тех, с какими ходили в бой дозорные, или купить настоящую настойку из северных трав. Но это все было не то, что могло понравиться девушке.  
— Украшения из обсидиана. Бусы, кольца, браслеты.  
Дунк и Тансель обернулись одновременно.  
Голос шёл из угла и принадлежал мальчику в кепке. Он даже головы не поднял от своего смартфона.  
— Бусы, браслеты, сережки, кольца, — не смущаясь, продолжил он. Судя по голосу, ему едва ли было больше десяти, а по манере поведения — все пятнадцать. — Они в основном недорогие, и есть очень приличные на вид. По крайней мере, выглядят дороже, чем стоят.  
Договорив, он продолжил как ни в чём не бывало тыкать кнопки смартфона, а Дунк растерянно уставился на Тансель; щеки его горели. Она лишь рассмеялась:  
— Звучит неплохо. Пожалуй, серёжки из обсидиана сойдут за чаевые.

***  
Солнце поднялось уже довольно высоко, когда Дунк вышел из кафе и поспешил к своему грузовику. Он не так много времени потерял, и все же стоило поспешить. Дунк состоял немного у фуры, мысленно представляя себе дальнейшую дорогу. С навигатором всё было в порядке, но он любил соблюдать своеобразный ритуал — представить в своей голове будущий путь, отметить, где именно могут возникнуть неприятности.  
Ехать действительно предстояло долго, и как выдержать его после бессонной ночи, Дунк себе представлял слабо. Были среди его знакомых такие водители, что ездили по двое и вели машину по очереди. Да он сам раньше, ещё когда только начинал, был сопровождающим при сэре Арлане Пеннитри.  
А после смерти он старика начал ездить один — так платили больше, а Дунк надеялся рано или поздно, заработав достаточно, уйти из дальнобойщиков и исполнить свою мечту. Хотя бы какую-то её часть.  
Но сейчас ему не помешал бы спутник, чтобы хоть немного отвлекал от монотонного пути.  
— До Стены не подбросите?  
Дунк, уже открывший дверь в кабину, обернулся. Позади стоял тот самый мальчишка и глядел на него огромными тёмными глазами. Кепку он вертел в руках, на бритом черепе блестело утреннее солнце.  
— Я заплачу, только скажите, сколько.  
Дунк нахмурился.  
— Где твои родители?  
— Какая разница, — с досадой ответил мальчишка. — Далеко отсюда. Просто подбросьте меня до Стены, и всё. Вам всё равно туда ехать — подзаработаете немного. Плохо, что ли?  
— Нет, не всё. И да, плохо. Мама тебя наверняка потеряла, звонит сейчас в больницы и морги.  
Что-то промелькнуло на лице мальчишки и тут же пропало.  
— У меня нет матери, — ровно ответил он. — Не волнуйтесь по этому поводу.  
Дунку внимательно оглядел его: тот выглядел худеньким, но не заморенным, да и одет был в дешёвый, но новый спортивный костюмчик, а телефон у него явно стоил столько же, сколько Дунк получал за месяц изматывающих перевозок. Украл?  
— Думаю, полиция поможет тебе лучше, чем я, — сказал он.  
— Хотите неприятностей? — осведомился мальчишка, склонив голову набок.  
— А если я обращусь в полицию, у меня будут неприятности? — улыбнулся Дунк. Очень уж забавно выглядел мальчишка с угрожающим выражением лица.  
— А то. Скажу, что ты меня за конфетку звал в свою кабину, и все такое.  
Дунк перестал улыбаться. Зато ухмыльнулся мальчишка при виде его ошалелого лица.  
— Так, — сказал Дунк, когда смог сказать хоть слово. — Вали-ка ты отсюда подальше, пока я не дал тебе по уху… и все такое.  
Мальчишка насупился, но полез в карман и показал Дунку смятые купюры.  
— У меня есть деньги, видишь? Тебе же все равно в ту сторону, что не так? — Дунк молча покачал головой, и он добавил с отчаяньем: — У меня там двоюродный брат, мне надо к нему. Тебе не придётся меня кормить, я буду просто тихо сидеть, честное слово! До тебя я просил двоих, а они были такие же, они сказали, чтобы я шёл в полицию, если потерялся. А я не потерялся. Мне просто очень надо к Стене.  
Он спокойно встретил испытывающий взгляд Дунка, смешно и решительно выпятил нижнюю губу и сжал кулаки.  
— Пожалуйста, — тихо добавил он, и это окончательно сломило Дунка. С бритой головой и смешно торчащими ушами, в простеньком спортивном костюме на размер больше, чем надо, этот ребенок напомнил Дунку его самого в детстве. Кто знает, вдруг мальчишка тоже мыкается по углам, прячется от пьяного отца, который избивает его, подворовывает на улицах, залезает по ночам в магазины — только потому, что не знает иной жизни?  
Дунк в его годы был настоящим маленьким чудовищем. Когда отца в очередной раз посадили, он так не хотел возвращаться в детский дом, что прятался от социальных работников у друзей, в метро, на вокзалах. Он воровал, цапался с другими бездомными, и все полицейские в округе были уверены, что в любом происшествии виноват он и его приятели. Если бы десять лет назад сэр Арлан, который, обнаружив около своей машины бешеный живой скелет, непропорционально вытянутый в длину, вызвал полицию, а не позвал в кафе на чашку чая, Дунк бы гнил сейчас в тюремной камере. Или, достигнув совершеннолетия, окончил жизнь на тюремной кушетке после смертельной инъекции по решению суда.  
Может быть, полиция действительно ничем не сможет помочь этому мальчику. Может, он привык, что до него и его бед никому нет дела.  
А Дунку как раз не помешал бы спутник на время этой поездки.  
— Хорошо, — неохотно сказал он, и лицо мальчика осветилось радостью. — Денег я с тебя не возьму, ещё чего. Но и кормить не буду, раз ты при деньгах, покупай себе еду сам.  
Мальчишка расплылся в улыбке от уха до уха.  
— Никаких проблем!  
Никаких проблем, подумал Дунк. Ну конечно.  
Предчувствие никогда не обманывало его, не подвело и в этот раз. Но тем утром Дунк ещё не знал, что его ждёт по дороге на Север.

***  
Мальчишка и в самом деле вел себя тихо. Сначала он сидел, уставившись в свой телефон, а когда тот запищал, разряжаясь, вежливо попросил у Дунка разрешения воспользоваться его переходником для зарядки телефона.  
Так, в молчании, они проехали полтора часа, и Дунк почувствовал, что его глаза закрываются сами собой.  
Зевнув, он включил свою специальную «бодрительную» подборку песен, состоящую вперемешку из тяжёлого металла и электроники с быстрым ритмом.  
Мальчишка сморщил нос, но промолчал. Но спустя пять минут всё-таки не выдержал:  
— А можно потише?  
— Нельзя.  
— А можно что-нибудь другое включить?  
— Нельзя.  
Мальчишка засопел.  
— Но это же отстой.  
Дунк покосился на него: тот сидел с недовольным видом, скрестив руки на груди. Сложно было представить его забитым и испуганным. Хотя на месте отца, если он у мальчика был, Дунк бы пару раз мальчика всё-таки выпорол. Или хотя бы разок.  
— Ты пообещал мне, что будешь сидеть тихо, — сказал он. — А вот я не обещал, что буду развлекать всякой приятной тебе музыкой и создавать прочие удобства. Верно?  
Мальчишка ничего не ответил, но заметно помрачнел.  
Так прошло ещё два часа, и мальчишка начал ерзать на сидении.  
— Я хочу в туалет, — заявил он.  
Дунк кивком указал ему под ноги:  
— Вон.  
— Что — вон?  
— Пластиковая бутылка. Я не буду останавливаться на трассе только для того, чтобы ты отлил.  
Мальчик взглянул на него искоса, вскинул бровь и полез под ноги. Двумя пальцами он извлёк поллитровую бутылку и стал рассматривать её с брезгливым выражением лица. И вдруг молча вышвырнул в открытое окно кабины.  
Дунк только ахнул — и бросил испуганный взгляд назад. К счастью, за ними никто не ехал, и бутылка наверняка, подпрыгнув на дороге, отскочила в кусты.  
Он повернулся к мальчишке, злой как чёрт:  
— Ты совсем рехнулся? А если бы она попала в чье-нибудь стекло? Аварию устроить захотел, тихо ехать тебе уже скучно?  
Музыка играла громко, но голос Дунка перекрывал её.  
— Ты соображаешь, что творишь?  
Мальчишка съёжился.  
— Я не думал, я не хотел, — пробормотал он с несчастным видом. — Я ни в кого же не попал, правда?  
Его испуг и раскаяние были такими явными, что Дунк моментально остыл.  
— Ни в кого, все обошлось, — сказал он, и против воли голос его прозвучал успокаивающе. — Но давай договоримся, что ещё одна такая выходка — и я высаживаю тебя у ближайшего полицейского поста. Иначе полиция рано или поздно остановит нас сама.  
Мальчишка с готовностью кивнул, а Дунк подумал, что поторопился с выводами: тот совсем не был похож на ребёнка из неблагополучной семьи, голодного и избиваемого пьяным отцом. Хотя, может, такой у него был характер, что не выбьешь никакой поркой.  
— Да, кстати, как тебя как зовут? — спросил он. — Я Дункан.  
— Просто Дункан? — к мальчику вернулась его прежняя манера поведения. — Я… Эгг.  
— Просто Эгг?  
Мальчишка ухмыльнулся.  
— Да, просто Дункан.  
Он снова надел кепку, и Дунку захотелось сбить её подзатыльником.  
— Это не означает, что тебе можно обращаться ко мне на «ты».  
— …хорошо.  
— «Хорошо, сэр».  
— Ой, ладно, сэр.  
Ещё через полчаса у Эгга заурчало в животе, и так громко, что слышно было даже через громкую музыку, от которой устал к тому времени сам Дунк.  
Переключившись на радио, он открыл бардачок.  
— У меня тут шоколадка лежит и блинчики, с собой взял. До ближайшей заправки совсем немного, но если очень хочется есть…  
— Не хочется, — отчеканил мальчик, не глядя на него. — Я же сказал, что меня не нужно кормить.  
На заправке, пока в бак заливали бензин, а Эгг пропал сначала в туалете, а после в магазинчике, Дунк ждал около машины, попивая кофе из картонного стаканчика. Чувствовал он себя относительно бодро после бессонной ночи, но чувство это было обманчивым. Зато ощущение, что не стоило идти на поводу у Эгга, было куда сильнее. Хотя, может, он просто отвык ездить с попутчиком.  
Допив кофе, он решил взять ещё и полез в кабину за кошельком. На пассажирском сидении лежал смартфон Эгга, поблескивая новеньким хромированным корпусом.  
Дунк уставился на него, задумчиво прикусив губу.  
Телефон мог быть украденным, а мог и оказаться подарком от богатого родственника. Спроси он напрямик — обидел бы мальчика, хотя первое казалось куда более правдоподобной версией, чем второе.  
Но если сейчас взять телефон и посмотреть — об Эгге можно узнать куда больше, чем он рассказал сам. И это знание с большой долей вероятности предотвратит разные проблемы в будущем.  
Дунк вздохнул и закрыл дверь в кабину. Кажется, он снова сделал неправильный выбор, но такой уж он человек. Сэр Арлан наверняка дал бы ему подзатыльник, узнай он об этой истории. И будь он жив до сих пор.  
Эгг вернулся с целой охапкой шоколадных батончиков и бутылкой газировки, залез в кабину — и замер, глядя на забытый смартфон.  
— Не оставляй такие вещи в машине, — сказал Дунк. — Кто угодно может пробраться в кабину и украсть, пока водитель отлучился. А если взял с собой — не свети им без лишней надобности. Не везде на стоянках висят камеры, и желающий заполучить себе крутой телефон вполне может поджидать тебя в темном углу.  
Эгг внимательно посмотрел на него, словно прикидывал, лазил ли он в его смартфон или нет. Наконец сел на сиденье, засунул покупки в бардачок, а смартфон — в карман.  
Когда Дунк решил, что тот поблагодарит его за совет, Эгг спросил:  
— Вы так теряли свои телефоны?  
Ну конечно, чего он ожидал от наглого и сообразительного мальчишки.  
— Свой первый телефон — да, — терпеливо сказал Дунк. — А силком телефон отобрали у моего знакомого. Он купил его с первой крупной зарплаты, уж не знаю зачем — у нас пускать пыль в глазах можно только официанткам в придорожных кафе. Телефон украли у него на первой же остановке, а он заработал сотрясение мозга, потому что думал пользоваться им побольше.  
Эгг приподнял светлую бровь, это вышло у него на удивление по-взрослому.  
— И где это случилось, где-нибудь рядом с Пайком или на Севере, да?  
— Недалеко от Королевской Гавани, — мрачно ответил Дунк, и Эгг больше не задавал вопросов. Смартфон он спрятал и больше не доставал до самой остановки на ночлег.  
Он сидел и молча смотрел в окно, а снаружи понемногу темнело. Мимо пролетали деревушки и города, сверкающие огнями и вывесками. Ближе к ночлегу Дунка немного отпустила усталость, и музыку он включил поспокойнее. Иногда Эгг спрашивал о городках, которые они проезжали, и Дунк отвечал, если знал. Чаще всего он не знал или мог рассказать только об историях, которые случались с ним или знакомыми дальнобойщиками. Чем дальше Эгг спрашивал, тем досаднее становилось Дунку за то, что он уже несколько раз изъездил Вестерос от Штормового Предела до Стены, но никогда не обращал внимания на то, что мелькало за окном его фуры. Слишком он был увлечен тем, что ждёт впереди.  
— Какая смешная гостиница, — заметил Эгг, когда они проезжали мимо аляпистой вывески «По пути», под которой обнаружилась удивительно изящная белая постройка с резными обрамлениями окон и дверей.  
— Что в ней смешного? — спросил Дунк, которому здание всегда нравилось.  
— Это копия отеля в Миерине, только тот раза в три больше и сделан целиком из мрамора. У него цветные витражи, очень старые и очень красивые. А тут наклейки на стекло.  
Он рассуждал с таким знанием дела, что у Дунка сам собой открылся рот. Гостиница давно осталась позади, но в памяти Дунка она потускнела и стала выглядеть жалко и некрасивой.  
— Ты был в Миерине? — только и смог спросить он. Эгга вопрос очень удивил.  
— Конечно, а ты разве никогда не летал в Эссос отдыхать?.. — он осекся, заметив выражение лица Дунка, и съежился под его взглядом.  
— Нет, не летал, — медленно ответил Дунк. — Зарплата не позволяет такой отдых. Красиво там, наверное?  
С чего он взял, что мальчик из бедной семьи? Тот никогда ничего такого не говорил, Дунк сам себе придумал душещипательную историю о несчастном ребенке, которому неоткуда ждать помощи. И не задавал никаких вопросов.  
— А до Стены не было бы быстрее самолетом? — спросил он, вспоминая, что пачка денег, которую Эгг предлагал ему, была довольно большой, и мальчик вполне мог себе позволить билет. — У тебя есть с собой удостоверение личности? — спросил он резко.  
Эгг вздрогнул как от удара и ощетинился.  
— Я не покажу тебе, — огрызнулся он. — Ты не имеешь права.  
Дунк вздохнул и прикрыл глаза. Мысли побежали в голове быстро-быстро.  
— Во-первых, не «ты», а «вы», — сказал он. — Во-вторых, ты собрался проехать через полстраны, не имея при себе совсем никаких документов? Конец нашего пути закончится у первого же полицейского поста, где нас остановят.  
Боевой огонь в глазах Эгга погас.  
— Не переживай… те, все с собой. Но я ничего не буду показывать… вам. Если полиция остановит…  
— Если повезёт, никому не надо будет показывать, — ответил Дунк. Никогда он не думает о таких вещах, правильно старик Арлан называл его болваном.  
Мальчик наверняка просто мечтает о красивой жизни, а сам в первый раз держит в руках столько денег. Пусть помечтает ещё немного.

До Близнецов оставалось совсем чуть-чуть, но глаза у Дунка закрывались уже сами собой. Снова включать музыку он не стал, пожалел Эгга, да и ему вряд ли сейчас это помогло.  
Они остановились у придорожной гостиницы — двухэтажной, обшитой выцветшим желтым пластиком.  
Эгг при виде неё сморщил нос, и Дунк не удержался от улыбки.  
— Спорим, сейчас ты не отказался бы и от той, которая копия миэринской?  
— Сейчас я не отказался бы от настоящей миэринской, с бассейном и трёхразовым питанием прямо в номер, — уныло ответил Эгг. — Давайте с вами поспорим, есть ли тут тараканы, вши и крысы, и кто выиграет, тот завтра выбирает, какую музыку слушать. Вы мне сейчас скажете, что их тут нет, а они накинутся на нас с порога. Соглашайтесь на пари, не прогадаете.  
— Сейчас же не какое-нибудь средневековье, — ответил Дунк недовольно. — Конечно, нет. Доверяй я тебе чуть больше, оставил бы ночевать в кабине.  
Разговаривая, они поднялись на ступеньки гостиницы, и Дунк поймал себя на мысли: хорошо, что он не один сейчас, иначе упал бы тут же или уснул на стоянке за рулём, а наутро болело бы всё тело.  
Эгг нехорошо ухмыльнулся, и на его детской мордашке это смотрелось забавно.  
— Боитесь, что машину угоню?  
— Боюсь, что врежешься во что-нибудь, не проехав и десяти футов, — отозвался Дунк, зевая. — Чтобы водить фуру, нужен особый навык, тут не получится как с легковушкой.  
Он сам научился легко, но он с детства болел машинами, пусть даже за страсть к ним ему и доставалось. Та памятная встреча с сэром Арланом, когда Дунк пытался украсть его фуру вместе с товаром, могла бы закончиться совсем иначе, будь старик хоть немного похож на тех, у кого Дунк угонял машины до него.  
У стойки их встречал пожилой мужчина с густыми седыми усами и удивительно добрыми для такого места глазами.  
— Добрый вечер, желаете комнату?  
— Добрый вечер, да… Двухместный, пожалуйста.  
Эгг бросил злой взгляд на Дунка.  
— Я могу заплатить за отдельный, — сердито сказал он.  
— Прибереги деньги до конца поездки, — отмахнулся Дунк. Если деньги у мальчишки чужие, то когда полиция до него доберётся, хорошо бы их осталось у него побольше.  
В ответ Эгг скорчил обиженную физиономию и полез в карман.  
— Два отдельных одноместных, пожалуйста, — торопливо сказал Дунк.  
Старик улыбнулся в усы.  
— Что за молодежь пошла, крутит старшими как хочет. Кто он вам?  
— Сын, — быстро ответил Эгг, прежде чем Дунк успел сказать хоть слово.  
Старик рассмеялся ещё сильнее.  
— Когда же вы успели, молодой человек? Или молодежь уже в десять лет детьми обзаводится?  
Дунк стиснул зубы и дал Эггу подзатыльник, а после, игнорируя его ошарашенный и оскорблённый взгляд, ответил сам:  
— Он мой племянник, сын брата, везу к родне. Напросился со мной в рейс, так вот и едем через весь Вестерос. Вот деньги за ночь за два номера.  
Старик кивнул, подавая им ключи от номеров.  
— Меня зовут сэр Юстас, и, если что-то понадобится, я всегда тут рядом. 

Номер оказался не таким страшным, как предрекал Эгг, но и не таким хорошим, как рассчитывал Дунк: без столика и даже стула, с одной-единственной кроватью внутри. И всё же кровать —единственное, что сейчас было ему нужно. Дунк заставил себя принять быстрый душ —горячей воды не было, но он засыпал, стоя на ногах, и потому обмылся холодной. Кое-как добрёл до постели и уснул, едва коснувшись головой подушки в наволочке с подозрительными разводами.  
Ночью Дунку приснился странный сон. Он снова видел Вестерос, длинный Королевский тракт, но не перед собой за стеклом кабины, а сверху, с огромной высоты. Кажется, он летел, летел с огромной скоростью, и по обе стороны его — он видел это боковым зрением — мерно поднимались и опускались два огромных крыла.  
Это были не его крылья, Дунк остался человеком, он ощущал под руками скользкую чешуйчатую поверхность, но даже не задумывался о том, что за существо несёт его. Они мчались быстрее ветра, и это было самое главное. Мили внизу пролетали за секунды, и вот уже впереди показалась огромная даже с такого расстояния ледяная глыба Стены.  
Дунк распахнул глаза, перед которыми все ещё стояла сцена полёта, и моргнул. Что-то разбудило его, вырвало из такого захватывающего сна.  
Спустя мгновение он понял, что же это было.  
Номера гостиницы располагались на втором этаже, на первом находились стойка администратора и небольшое кафе. И вот оттуда, с первого этажа, слышались громкие рассерженные голоса.  
Один из этих голосов точно принадлежал Эггу.  
Значит, успел не только проснуться, но снова влезть в неприятности.  
Наспех одевшись, Дунк сбежал по лестнице вниз, мысленно молясь всем богам, чтобы Эгг не попался на краже.  
Его опасения оказались напрасными — хотя бы в этом смысле. Сидя в кафе за столом друг напротив друга, мальчик и старый Юстас кричали друг на друга.  
— Да как вы можете так говорить, это же преступление! — возмущался Эгг, и Дунку стало любопытно, что именно он, мальчишка с пачкой явно не своих денег в кармане, считал преступлением.  
— Преступление — то, что творится сейчас! Довели страну своей политикой, а теперь пожинаем плоды! — горячился мир Юстас. Увлеченный спором, он не сразу заметил Дунка; обернувшись наконец на звук его шагов, он поднялся из-за стола, весь багровый от гнева и смущения, что его застали спорящим с ребёнком.  
— Десять драконов с вас за завтрак, — сказал он подрагивающим от злости голосом.  
— Что он натворил? — спросил Дунк, и Эгг вскинулся:  
— Эй, почему я должен был что-то натворить?!  
Старый Юстас, не отвечая, прошёл к стойке и присел за неё. Он помолчал, поглаживая усы и понемногу успокаиваясь, и наконец произнес:  
— У тебя, парень, я смотрю, очень законопослушный… племянник растёт.  
— Что случилось? — спросил Дунк, игнорируя паузу в его словах. — Эгг вам нагрубил?  
— Это он! — крикнул мальчик. — Это он сказал, что дорнийцы должны взорвать Красный Замок!  
Брови у Дунка поползли вверх. Старый Юстас производил впечатление человека добродушного, и представить, что он одобряет терроризм, было немыслимо.  
— Да, — с вызовом произнёс тот, — но только им не хватит смелости. Они могут лишь убивать простых людей, а до тех, кто виноват во всех их бедах, из-за кого Дорн сейчас в таком состоянии, из-за чего вон, — он обвиняющим жестом ткнул в сторону телевизора, где над полуразрушенным жилым домом клубился чёрный дым, — у нас на площадях и в метро взрывы. Будь жив Блэкфайер, он бы не довел страну до такого!  
Дунк растерялся на мгновение. Он едва появился на свет, когда в Вестеросе чуть не случился государственный переворот после выборов, в которых участвовали Дейерон Таргариен и Дейемон Блэкфайер, и о том, что случилось тогда, знал по рассказам старших и учебнику истории. Двое кандидатов в президенты шли ноздря в ноздрю, но по предварительным подсчетам побеждал Блэкфайер. Его штаб уже вовсю праздновал победу, когда объявили итоги выборов, и победителя — Таргариена.  
Сир Арлан рассказывал, что в столице и крупных городах были потасовки между сторонниками кандидатов, били витрины, стёкла у машин и лица людей — обычное дело. А потом Блэкфайер призвал всех своих сторонников выйти на улицы и помочь свершиться справедливости — свергнуть Таргариена, фальсифицировавшего результаты выборов.  
И Королевская Гавань утонула в крови в ту ночь, которую потом назвали "Красной".  
— Вот скажи мне, — снова обратился сэр Юстас к Эггу, в пылу ссоры не обращая внимания на то, что ругается с ребёнком, — кто двадцать лет назад велел ввести в столицу войска? Кто отдал приказ стрелять по гражданским?  
Эгг вытаращил глаза на него, а Дунк негромко ответил:  
— Бринден Риверс.  
Эгг смотрел широко раскрытыми глазами то на него, то на сэра Юстаса.  
Старик смерил его долгим взглядом и повторил так же тихо, будто разом растерял свой запал:  
— Да, Кровавый Ворон. Но волю ему дал Дейерон. А сам отсиживался, пока Дейемон со своими сторонниками пытался добиться справедливости на улицах…  
Договорить он не успел: хлопнув, раскрылась входная дверь, и в гостиницу размашистым шагом вошла женщина — невысокая и тоненькая, в строгом брючном костюме и с ярко-рыжими волосами, заплетёнными в косу.  
За ней неторопливо следовали двое высоких крепких мужчин, но женщина их словно не замечала. Решительным шагом она подошла к стойке сэра Юстаса, тот при её виде напрягся и сжал сухие жёлтые кулаки.  
— Ну что? — жёстко спросила женщина. — Всё по-прежнему?  
Не сводя с неё злого взгляда, сэр Юстас процедил:  
— Я же говорил, что нужно дождаться сезона…  
— Значит, по-прежнему, — усмехнулась она. Повернула голову и словно только что заметила Дунка с Эггом. — Надо же, у тебя есть постояльцы. Но они, похоже, собираются уходить?  
— Нет, мы остаёмся ещё на ночь, — осторожно ответил Дунк.  
Женщина выгнула медного цвета бровь:  
— Да вы храбрецы, раз решили остаться ещё на ночь в этом клоповнике.  
Дунка и в самом деле ночью кто-то покусал, и сейчас неимоверно чесался бок, но что-то было в поведении женщины неприятное, что заставило его возразить:  
— Это хорошая гостиница, а я много их видел.  
Женщина снова скривила губы в презрительной усмешке и повернулась к сэру Юстасу.  
— Первый постоялец, который тебя защищает. Да что там, первый, которого я вижу впервые за долгое время. Мне надоело ждать, Осгрей.  
Усы старика задрожали.  
— Вот какая ты стала, Роанна, — произнёс он еле слышно.  
Женщина недовольно дёрнула углом рта, бросила быстрый взгляд на Дунка с Эггом, словно досадуя, что у их разговора есть свидетель, и ответила вполголоса:  
— Но сейчас-то я достаточно хороша для него?  
— Не смей, — сдавленно ответил сэр Юстас. — Не смей упоминать его…  
Дунк вытащил из кармана десять оленей, кинул их на стол рядом с недоеденным завтраком, ухватил Эгга за локоть и потащил прочь.  
Уже на улице Эгг выдохнул:  
— Вот же какой склочный. Со всеми ругается, всё ему не так.  
— Он старик, — ответил Дунк, тычком опуская козырёк бейсболки ему на лицо, — у стариков всегда скверный характер.  
День выдался тёплый и ясным — всё именно так, как и нужно было Дунку. После сцены в гостинице у него остался неприятный осадок, но он быстро истаял под яркими солнечными лучами.  
— Так мы не поедем дальше? — удивился Эгг. — Раз мы остаёмся на ночь?  
— Поедем, — ответил Дунк, — но вечером вернёмся. У нас с тобой есть целый день в Близнецах. А сейчас полезай в машину.  
— И куда мы едем? — полюбопытствовал Эгг. — В Близнецы, я понял, но что мы там будем делать?  
— Я буду делать, — ответил Дунк. — Буду участвовать в соревнованиях, а ты — ты будешь болеть за меня. Чтобы хоть кто-то за меня болел.

Дорога заняла меньше часа: Дунк чувствовал себя отдохнувшим и мысленно молился всем богам, которых мог вспомнить, чтобы он ничего не перепутал со временем и успел вовремя.  
Эгг, который сначала оживился и выспрашивал подробности соревнования, притих и сидел с угрюмым видом. Кепку он надвинул на лицо, и Дунк видел только обиженно выпяченную губу. Догадаться, что занимает его невесёлые мысли, было просто, но Дунк решил лишний раз не трогать его. Они ехали в тишине, и когда впереди показались Близнецы, Эгг наконец сам прервал молчание.  
— Он же меня угощал, он был такой добрый. Про сына мне рассказывал и даже спрашивал, не нужны ли мне ролики, потому что сын из них вырос. А новости посмотрел и как взбесился… И на меня накричал ни за что, а я ведь просто спросил его, в чём виновато правительство, что он желает им смерти.  
Он помолчал немного, задумчиво покусывая нижнюю губу. Дунк поймал себя на мысли, что Эгг без своего дорогущего смартфона славный мальчик.  
— Сэр Юстас живёт прошлым, — сказал он. — А в его прошлом осталось, видно, много друзей, которые поддержали не того президента.  
— Но ведь это было двадцать лет назад! — запальчиво сказал мальчик.  
Дунк пожал плечами.  
— Я же говорю тебе: он живёт прошлым, для него это всё случилось словно вчера. Но так и двадцать лет — не сто, сколько людей вокруг помнят, как это было. Тогда очень многие погибли, Эгг, поэтому лучше не трогай эту тему. Ни с сэром Юстасом, ни с кем другим, кого это задело. И тем более не надо говорить, что Таргариен тогда всё сделал правильно. Каждый тогда был по-своему прав, вот только тем, у кого погибли родные, ты это не объяснишь.  
Эгг сердито сдвинул брови.  
— А вот папа говорит, что если бы… — начал он и осёкся. На его лице появилось точно такое же выражение, как и когда он увидел в кабине фуры свой забытый смартфон.  
Дунк мысленно покачал головой. «Папа». Нелюбимых отцов так не называют и не используют их мнение в споре как важный аргумент.  
— И что же говорит папа? — спросил он словно невзначай, но Эгг уже опомнился.  
— Ничего, — отрезал он. — А ты… А вы — вы что-нибудь помните о "Красной Ночи"? Что вы тогда делали?  
— За кого я был? — уточнил Дунк, и Эгг сделал одновременно досадливое и неловкое движение плечом, словно показывая, что нет, он имел в виду не это, но если Дунк хочет ответить, пусть отвечает.  
Дунк рассмеялся. Видимо, это свойство всех детей — неверно оценивать возраст старших. Ему в своё время сэр Арлан казался ровесником вечности, хотя на момент их знакомства старику было около шестидесяти.  
— Лежал в кроватке и пускал пузыри, — ответил он, отсмеявшись. — Я тогда, наверное, только родился, если уже родился, и мои политические взгляды оставляли желать лучшего, — он улыбнулся мальчику и наткнулся на его недоумевающий взгляд.  
— Как это — «наверное»? — спросил Эгг. — Вы что, не помните свой день рождения?  
Он не помнил — как и любой младенец, который, едва появившись на свет, не ориентируется в датах и временах года. Уже потом, год от года отмечая день рождения, дети начинают понимать, каким особенным для них является тот или иной день календаря.  
Дунк никогда не отмечал свой день рождения, и даже не был уверен, что ему сейчас двадцать лет. Наверное, мать могла бы рассказать ему, но матери не было, а отец иногда забывал собственное имя, не то что день рождения сына.  
Дунк жил вне времени почти шестнадцать лет, пока однажды сэр Арлан не сказал, что ему пора бы получить автомобильные права, и при оформлении Дунк назвал первую пришедшую в голову дату — когда он познакомился со стариком. В конце концов, тот подарил ему новую жизнь.  
— Нет, — ответил Дунк. — Свой день рождения я помню очень хорошо. 

***

— И это всё? — разочарованно спросил Эгг, и Дунк мог его понять.  
Соревнования грузовых машин походили на… на что угодно, только не на соревнования. На заасфальтированном участке набережной перед облупившимся зданием мэрии собралась небольшая толпа, участников — судя по количеству машины — было почти столько же, сколько и зрителей.  
Невдалеке шумела река, на другом берегу реки высилась громада замка, давшего когда-то название целому городу.  
— Ты думал, наверное, что это что-то вроде Гран-при с тысячами зрителей на трибунах? — спросил Дунк, обходя толпу.  
Эгг фыркнул:  
— Вот этого я точно бы не хотел, там смотреть не на что — болиды пролетают мимо так быстро, что не поймёшь, кто кого обогнал, а ещё они далеко, за кучей ограждений. А если сидишь на самом лучше месте в первых рядах, ещё и громкий шум от них, — он наморщил нос.  
Дунк лёгким толчком сбил его кепку вперёд.  
— Ну и воображение у тебя. Гонщикам, между прочим, намного хуже, чем зрителям, у них температура в кабине поднимается выше пятидесяти градусов, их вжимает в кресло, как космонавтов на старте, а им ещё надо следить за дорогой на бешеной скорости. А если не уследишь и врежешься в ограждение, то погибнут не погибнешь, скорее всего, но можешь покалечиться или загореться, поэтому даже костюмы у них…  
Эгг внимательно смотрел на него, приподняв козырёк кепки. И сказал задумчиво:  
— У вас такой вид, когда вы рассказываете, словно вы об этом только и мечтаете.  
За разговором они добрались до женщины, которая регистрировала участников.  
—Дункан Толл, —сказал ей Дунк. —Я подавал заявку на участие через Вестернет.  
Пока он заполнял все необходимые бумаги, Эгг отошёл в сторону и вернулся с парой бутылок газировки и в новой бело-голубой бейсболке с двумя соединёнными башнями и надписью "Фрей".  
—Попить хотите? А где вы будете гонять? —спросил он. —Не вижу трассы.  
—Думаешь, это ралли Старомест-Риверран? —спросил Дунк. —Вот где я буду гонять, —и он указал на площадку, на которой были расставлены оранжевые дорожные конусы. —Это соревнование на навыки вождения, никаких тебе быстро пролетающих мимо болидов и шума. Стой вот там, пожалуйста, и будь на виду, никуда не уходи.  
Эгг побрёл к толпе зрителей, а Дунк, стараясь прогнать гнетущее чувство, поспешил к машине. Сам того не понимая, мальчик растревожил в нём давние переживания.  
Дунк мечтал стать гонщиком ещё с тех пор, как первый раз увидел яркие гоночные болиды и самих гонщиков в разноцветных костюмах. Водить машину —это было круто, пусть даже в процессе учёбы Дунк разбил два чужих автомобиля, которые друзья угнали специально для него. А вот водить машину на запредельной скорости, едва не взлетая над трассо1, чувствуя её мотор совсем рядом со своим телом —это было чудом, сказкой.  
Дунк мечтал об этой сказке с детства, пока не вырос до шести футов к четырнадцати годам.  
"С таким ростом в гонщики тебе нельзя", —сказал ему сэр Арлан, и Дунк смирился. И всё же, всё же его мечта не исчезла, пусть и изменилась.  
Когда объявили его машину, он сжал руль обеими руками и нажал на газ. Каждая миля, каждый пройденный дюйм приближал его к цели.

***

— Вот это да! Я сначала подумал, что это скучно, но на самом деле всё так интересно.  
— Конечно, "скучно". Я видел, как ты там прыгал и кричал, — сказал Дунк, протягивая руку и толчком сбивая кепку Эгга с затылка к лицу.  
Тот поправил её и счастливо рассмеялся:  
— Как вы объехали все эти штуки и ни одну не сбили, и задним ходом как проехали! Я думал, судья вас засудит, и она бы засудила, если бы мы все на неё не начали кричать. Вы бы видели её лицо! А всё равно ей пришлось отдать вам первое место. Так вы поэтому ночь не спали, чтобы у вас был день на этот конкурс? И что вы будете делать с деньгами? Двадцать тысяч драконов — это не так много, конечно, но на них вы могли бы весь Эссос облететь, вы же хотели?  
Они уже подъезжали к гостинице, выхватывая фарами её здание и тёмный внедорожник у крыльца. Дунк нахмурился: эту машину он приметил, когда уезжал, она могла принадлежать только рыжей женщине, которая утром посетила гостиницу. Значит, не уехала ещё.  
Эгг рядом пробурчал:  
— Ну и ладно, не хотите отвечать, не надо...  
— Погоди, — сказал Дунк, не отводя взгляда от внедорожника, который поблескивал в свете чистыми полированными боками. — Кажется, у нашего старика серьёзные неприятности.  
—С каких пор он наш? — буркнул Эгг, но он тоже явно встревожился.  
Сэр Юстас и рыжая женщина сидели за столом в кафе друг напротив друга, а двое мужчин — чуть поодаль за отдельными столами попивали из кружек пиво.  
Женщина вздрогнула от звука открываемой двери и обернулась посмотреть на вошедших.  
Выглядела она куда менее глянцевой, чем утром, под глазами темнели круги, рыжие пряди вокруг лица выбились из причёски и топорщились.  
— А вот и твои бывшие постояльцы, старик, —произнесла женщина. Тот ничего не ответил: опустив голову, он смотрел на стол, на какие-то бумаги перед ним.  
—Почему бывшие? Вы нас выгоняете ночью? —спросил Дунк.  
Если их действительно выселяют, ничего страшного, никогда не поздно вернуться в Близнецы. Но Дунку было тревожно за старика, который невидящим взглядом смотрел в стол.  
Женщина встала, убрала выбившуюся прядь за ухо и подошла к ним. Роста она была совсем невысокого, не доставала даже до груди Дунка, но смотрела словно сверху вниз.  
—Теперь эта гостиница моя, и по всем вопросам вы можете обращаться ко мне. Но долго задерживаться здесь я вам не советую —скоро это здание пойдёт под снос.  
Дунк растерянно уставился на неё, перевёл взгляд на старика. А тот вдруг ударил кулаком по столу —так, что бумаги разлетелись вокруг него по полу, —и поднялся, прямой непреклонный.  
—Как ты смеешь распоряжаться здесь всем, Роанна, я ещё не подписывал никаких бумаг!  
—Это дело времени, — холодно ответила женщина, даже не оборачиваясь к нему. —Суд по передаче мне права на гостиницу займёт сутки, закон на моей стороне. Неуплата аренды в течение долго времени —достаточный повод для того, чтобы забрать у тебя эту развалюху.  
—Ты забираешь у меня последнее, — сказал сэр Юстас слабым голосом. Руки его опустились, весь он сник и снова опустился на стул.  
Продолжая глядеть прямо в глаза Дунка, женщина произнесла сквозь зубы:  
—Ты сам отнял у себя всё. То, что у тебя осталось — давно уже моё. А вы —поднимитесь к себе, пожалуйста. Это приватный разговор.  
Дунк и сам уже пришёл к такому выводу, но только лишь он положил руку на перила лестницы, ведущей наверх, как на его глазах один из мужчин лениво поднялся со своего места и двинулся к сэру Юстасу. Легко толкнул его в плечо и сказал всё так же лениво:  
— Всё, старик, заканчиваем. Денег нет — нет твоей гостиницы.  
— Не трогайте его, —сказал Дунк; он прошёл мимо Роанны и встал рядом с сэром Юстасом, лицом к лицу с человеком Роанны. — Он старый и слабый человек, вы же сами говорите, что закон на вашей стороне. Значит, можно обойтись и без этого.  
Мужчина смерил его насмешливым взглядом, вопросительно посмотрел на хозяйку. Роанна нехотя кивнула ему, и он, отступив, снова присоединился к товарищу и пиву.  
Сэр Юстас тяжело опустился на стул и сказал, не поднимая головы:  
— Она просто мстит мне. Мстит за сына...  
— Старик!.. — предупреждающе начала она, но он продолжил:  
— ...за то, что не уберёг его, мстит за всё моё прошлое. Может быть, я и заслужил.  
Леди Роанна топнула ногой, как маленькая рассерженная девочка.  
— Не стоит рассказывать незнакомым людям обо всё, что было между нами, тебе не кажется?  
Она вздохнула громко, словно застонала, потёрла бледное веснушчатое лицо. Указала рукой своим людям в сторону двери. Топая каблучками, подошла к столу, где стоял Дунк около обессилевшего сэра Юстаса, и сказала, задрав голову и глядя отчего на прямо Дунка:  
— Сегодня, похоже, день прошёл зря. Но я вернусь завтра —и тогда всё будет кончено. Ты подпишешь всё, что мне нужно, и выметешься отсюда.  
Она была рассерженной, усталой, злой и очень маленькой —может быть, поэтому Роанна показалась Дунку на мгновение обиженной девочкой.  
Но вот она круто развернулась на каблуках, стремительно вышла, захлопнув за собой дверь, и наваждение спало.  
— Я сейчас, — пробормотал Дунк и бросился вслед за ней.  
Он нагнал её у машины, когда она уже садилась, и схватился за дверцу. Один из телохранителей, сидящий на месте шофёра, начал привставать, но Роанна досадливо отмахнулась от него. И выжидательно посмотрела на Дунка.  
—Послушайте, —сказал Дунк, —а какой у него долг? Сколько сэр Юстас должен вам за аренду?  
Она удивлённо приоткрыла рот, накрашенный ярко-алой помадой, и уставилась на него, словно не веря ушам. А потом расхохоталась, зло и презрительно.  
— Да что с тобой, — сказала она, отсмеявшись, и в голосе её неожиданно зазвучала досада. — Ты его знаешь едва ли сутки, у тебя самого наверняка нет ни гроша —так зачем тебе вступаться за него?  
—Я всего лишь спросил вас, — ответил Дунк, стараясь говорить ровно и вежливо. —И понимаю, что это частная информация, и вы можете мне не отвечать...  
— Конечно же, я не буду, — рассмеялась она. — Во-первых, вряд ли ты, дальнобойщик, наскребёшь такую сумму — разве что толкнёшь по дороге свой груз. А во-вторых, старик прав. — Она вздёрнула подбородок и сказала горьки решительно: — Его долг мне состоит не только в деньгах, и он со мной не расплатится и вовек. Но это уже совсем не твоё дело. Не лезь в это, дальнобойщик.  
Он едва успел отдёрнуть пальцы, когда на дверце с лёгким поднялось тонированное стекло, и машина поехала прочь и, влившись в поток других автомобилей, пропала с его глаз.

 

Сэр Юстас сидел за одним столом с Эггом, как и утром, только они больше не ссорились. Сэр Юстас говорил, а Эгг слушал и кивал лысой головой, на которой не было привычной бейсболки.  
Когда Дунк зашёл в гостиницу, Эгг бросил на него умоляющий взгляд, будто он, Дунк, мог хоть что-то сделать и помочь старику.  
Тот, не обращая внимания на вошедшего Дунка и отвлёкшегося Эгга, тихо продолжал рассказывать, словно сам себе:  
— …тогда это было правильное решение, так мне казалось. Так я думаю и сейчас — Таргариенам давно пора было уступить кому-то другому, тому, кого поддержал народ…  
— Но выборы выиграл Дейерон, — возразил Эгг. Старик посмотрел на него с грустной нежностью, как на глупого, но все же любимого сына.  
— Когда в твоих руках столько власти, ты можешь сделать что угодно. Можешь платить за голоса, можешь очернять противника, а можешь и накрутить результаты выборов. Те люди, что считают бюллетени, не беспристрастны, и им тоже нужны деньги, но не нужны неприятности.  
Он объяснял тоттерпеливо и с выражением, как говорят обычно с маленькими идёт три. Эгг тряхнул головой.  
— Да понял я, понял. Но у вас все равно нет доказательств того, что результаты сфальсифицировали!  
В пылу разговора они не заметили Дунка, а он не стал им мешатьи молча смотрел, облокотившись о стойку.  
— Рейтинг Дейемона перед выборамибыл выше, чем у Дейерона. Его поддерживало много богатых и влиятельных людей. Мы все верили, что он изменит всё — проведёт экономические реформы, разгонит дармоедов у власти, успокоит Дорн. Сделает что-то такое, на что уДейерона не хватит ни смелости, ни сил, ни желания. И в ту ночь, когда объявили предварительные результаты, мы чувствовали себя победителями. Мы верили, что можем всё, что мир изменится. А Таргариены подразнили нас надеждой, чтобы отнять её. Я могу понять тех, кто в ту ночь пытался добиться справедливости. Будь я тогда в Королевской Гавани, я был бы с этими людьми. Я стал бы плечом к плечу с Дейемоном.  
Эгг молчал, вид у него был растерянный и задумчивый. Услышанное явно не вписывадлосбь в его картину мира. Он покусал нижнюю губу, как всегда делал, когда не решался сразу что-тотсказать.  
Дунк решил напомнить о себе; он прошёл к ним, положил Эггу руку на плечо.  
— Тебе пора спать.  
Эгг кивнул, но, уже вставая, снова обратился к сиру Юстасу:  
— Но ведь Дейемон тогда погиб от случайного выстрела.  
— Случайного, — проворчал старик. — Спроси об этом Бриндена Риверса, который, говорят, саи его и застрелил. Осьанься Дейемон в живыз, он даже в тюрьме был бы угрозой, напоминанием Тваргариенам о том, как они чуть не лишились власти. . Он был бы героем, главой оппозиции, поэтому от него можно было избавиться только так. И я повторю тебе, что я встал бы с ним рука об руку. Даже если это означало бы протреять все, но я и так почти все потерял — свой бизнес, свою семью, свою жизнь. — Он тяжело и протяжно вздохнул: — осталось потерять только эту гостиницу, и у меня не останется совсем ничего. Двадцать пять тысяч драконов — где я достану такие деньги?  
Эгг выглядел убитым, да и сам Дунк чувствовал себя не лучше. Пусть старик был косвенно виноват в том, что случилось двадцать лет назад в Королевской Гавани, но заплатил за это сполна, и уж точно не заслуживал того, чтотготовила для него Роанна.  
— Я к себе, — буркнул Эгг и побрёл к лестнице. Сир Юстас выжидательно посмотрел на Дунка.  
— Будешь чай? За мой счет. Не хочу пить один.  
Они сидели и пили чай в молчании — видимо, все силы ушли у сира Юстаса на рассказ о себе. В углу, у стойки, работал старый телевизор, и на экране уже знакомый Дунку рыцарь сначала въехал в ворота некоего замка, а после преклонялся колено перед красивой рыжеволосой девушкой. Дунк не помнил ни эту девушку, ни эпизод, а ещё, как назло, у телевизора были проблемы со звуком, и из речи персонажей он не слышал ни слова.  
Похоже, это было продолжение того фильма о волшебном турнире, и сценаристы не скупились на чудеса. Знатная, судя по одежде, манере поведения и целой толпе слуг, девушка явно питала симпатию к заезжему голодранцу и говорила ему что-то снисходительно и нежно. Тот смущался и краснел так, словно это он был влюбленной девицей. Но вот он справился с собой и сказал нечто такое, от чего девица перестала умилятся и влепила рыцарю пощечину.  
Дальше сюжет пошёл куда живее — пока Дунк не заметил, что сир Юстас спит, улегшись на стол и положив голову на сложенные руки.  
Когда он шёл к лестнице мимо телевизора, на экране та самая рыжая девушка, теперь совершенно обнажённая, бежала по лесу, окутанному бутафорским туманом, а за ней гнался рыцарь, весь окровавленный и утыканный стрелами, словно подушечка для иголок. И это, по мнению Дунка, было уже ни в какие ворота.

***  
Он лежал без сна в постели, застланной несвежим бельем, и думал об упрямом старике, который живёт прошлым, потому что у него ничего не осталось в настоящем. И о том, что он, Дунк, и сам-то недалеко ушел, весь в мечтах о будущем. А если сейчас он сделает, что задумал, то и у него в настоящем не останется ровным счетом ничего.  
В коридоре скрипнула, открываясь, дверь. Дунк при поднялся на локте и напряженно вслушался в темноту. Она ответила звуком крадущихся шагов лёгких детских ног. Куда это Эгг намылился на ночь глядя? У него не было никаких догадок, кроме мысли, что привередливый мальчишка побрезговал туалетом в номере (с облупившейся плиткой и без вентиляции) и решил справить малую нужду на свежем воздухе.  
Он лежал и прислушивался, ожидая возвращения Эгга. Когда прошло десять минут, Дунк встревожился. Он встал, натянул брюки, футболку и, уже надевая куртку, выглянул в окно — а там увидел Эгга.  
Маленькая фигурка быстро пересекала стоянку перед гостиницей, на которой стоял только одинокий грузовик Дунка. Обычно водители редко останавливались здесь, неподалёку от города, да и Дунк иной раз проехал бы мимо, но денег тогда было в обрез.  
Он снова лёг и прикрыл глаза. Вот же неугомонный мальчишка, подумал Дунк и зевнул. Надо запретить ему бегать ночами по улицам… но разве его удержишь? У него характер… точь-в-точь как у самого Дунка в его возрасте, подумал он, уже засыпая.  
Снова Дунк проснулся, судя по ощущениям, спустя пять минут. Снизу доносились голоса, как и прошлым утром, и Дунк в полной мере ощутил дежа вю. Вставать было лень, и он лежал и, вспоминая свои десять лет, решал, был ли настолько несносным или всё-таки чуть спокойнее. Наверное, всё-таки он был послушнее и уважительнее к старшим, иначе сир Арлан вышвырнул бы его снова на улицу.  
Когда Дунка снова сморил сон, на лестнице раздались торопливые шаги. Вот Эгг затопал, уже не церемонясь, по коридору. Он тяжело дышал и один раз довольно громко хлюпнул носом, плакал. Но Дунк так устал от всех этих пробуждений, от волнений прошлого дня, что, едва Эгг наконец-то хлопнул дверью своего номера, провалился в сон.

Он проснулся ранним утром, часов в семь, будто не было беспокойной ночи. Поднялся, быстро принял холодный душ, который его даже взбодрил, побрился. Когда Дунк скрёб бритвой щёку (проклятый дешёвый гель для бриться никак не хотел пениться), рука дрогнула, и он оставил на щеке длинный неглубокий порез. Вниз к подбородку потекла тёмно-красная капля, запачкав воротник рубашки; Дунк, проследив за ней взглядом, только вздохнул. Если бы это было сценой из фильма, где персонаж под героическую музыку собирается вот-вот совершить что-то хорошее, этот момент убил бы весь пафос.  
Заклеив порез пластырем и собрав вещи, он постучал к Эггу. Постоял, подождал, но за дверью была тишина. Дунк нахмурился, подёргал дверную ручку; к его удивлению, дверь легко отворилась, и он увидел пустую комнату. Постель не заправлена, на стуле рядом висит куртка, одним рукавом касаясь не очень чистого пола, дверь в душевую распахнута. Дунк представил себе Эгга, который заходит — и тут со всей своей брезгливостью выбегает прочь, распахнув дверь, — и улыбнулся. Но тут же нахмурился. Что вообще происходит, что он творит, этот ребёнок?  
Дунк поспешил к лестнице, и навстречу ему по ней взбежал Эгг: весь красный, глаза так и сверкают, маленькие ноздри раздуваются. Он так же шумно дышал, как и ночью, и Дунк понял, что он очень зол.  
При виде Дунка Эгг притормозил, потом бросился к нему с удвоенной энергией. Побежал и сунул что-то в руку. Дунк опустил голову и встретился взглядом с драконом на одной из купюр, которые составляли целую пачку.  
— Эгг, что происходит? — пробормотал он, холодея. — Ты что, ограбил его? Украл у старика последнее?  
— Ага, — хрипло отозвался Эгг. — И вам дал, чтобы отпечатки остались, и вас полиция арестовала.  
Дунк снова посмотрел на деньги.  
— Так скажи, откуда?..  
— Это мои деньги, все мои до последнего дракона, — отрезал Эгг. — Хотите — верьте, хотите, нет. Только я ни разу не говорил, что я бедный, и у меня нет денег. У меня очень богатый отец, и это, можно сказать, мои карманные расходы.  
Дунк почувствовал себя будто во сне, только он уже не летел на драконе в неведомые дали, а окружающий мир летел куда-то в седьмое пекло.  
— Зачем ты даёшь их мне? — сказал он.  
— Чтобы вы отдали их этому!.. сиру Юстасу, — закончил Эгг сквозь зубы. — У меня он не берёт.  
Дунк снова посмотрел на пачку денег в своей руке.  
— Честное слово, это мои, — сказал Эгг. — Тут пятнадцать тысяч, но он может попросить об отсрочке, а я потом ещё дам. Не надо так на меня смотреть! У меня брат столько за вечер тратит в каком-нибудь клубе, так пусть эти деньги пойдут что-нибудь стоящее!  
Дунк был в замешательстве. Богатые мальчики не сидят в придорожном кафе, не носят дешёвые спортивные костюмы и не помогают нищим старикам в беде. А у бедных мальчиков нет дорогих смартфонов и пачки денег в кармане. Эгг был совершенно уникальным ребёнком — скорее всего, деньги действительно принадлежали ему. И всё же это ничего не меняло.  
Он взял Эгга за руку и положил ему на ладонь пачку драконов.  
— Не забывай, что у меня тоже есть деньги, — сказал он. — Весь мой выигрыш и ещё немного из тех, что я откладывал.  
— Откладывал? — эхом повторил Эгг, но Дунк уже спускался вниз, в холл. Сейчас на фоне должна играть героическая музыка, подумал он. И крупный план лица героя — с мокрыми после душа волосами, покрасневшими от недосыпа глазами и пластырем на полщеки.  
Сир Юстас стоял перед входной дверью, гипнотизируя её взглядом. Он был одет в старый, но опрятный черный костюм, белую рубашку с галстуком, седые волосы причесаны, усы аккуратно подстрижены. Он походил на человека, который принарядился для собственных похорон.  
— Уезжаете? — спросил он, не оборачиваясь к Дунку. — Да, вам пора, тем более что гостиница больше не моя.  
— Но мне бы хотелось здесь остановиться ещё раз, — сказал Дунк. — И я хотел бы заплатить вперед.  
Сир Юстас наконец повернул к нему лицо — и с удивлением уставился на пластиковую банковскую карточку, которую ему протягивал Дунк.  
— Здесь примерно двадцать семь тысяч. Пин-код — мой день рождения. Вы правильно угадали мой возраст, мне двадцать… почти.  
Старик вскинул гладко выбритый подборок, усы его задёргались, в тусклых глазах вспыхнул прежний боевой огонь, с которым он доказывал Эггу, до чего опустилось нынешнее правительство.  
— Этот твой мальчишка!.. Скажи ему, что мне не нужны подачки от Тар…  
— Это мои деньги, — перебил его Дунк. — Помните, я уезжал на соревнования грузового транспорта в Близнецы? Так вот, я выиграл, это всё моё до последнего дракона.  
Сир Юстас молча слушал его; кажется, он немного успокоился. Может быть, даже поверил.  
— Не называйте это подачкой. Считайте это моим вложением в вашу гостиницу.  
За спиной Дунка заскрипели ступеньки: это Эгг спустился вниз и теперь, тихий как мышка, наблюдал за их разговором.  
Сир Юстас бросил в его сторону неприятный взгляд, но никак не прокомментировал, вместо этого он обратился к Дунку:  
— Твои деньги? Действительно твои?  
Дунк пожал плечами:  
— Можете поглядеть новости в Вестернете, кто победил вчера в Близнецах и что выиграл. Я могу сейчас показать вам на смартфоне…  
Сир Юстас вскинул руку, останавливая его.  
— Не нужно. Скажи мне, Дунк, как вышло, что именно тогда, когда я в беде, в моей гостинице останавливаются мальчишка и парень, у обоих есть много денег, и оба предлагают их мне? Ты поверил бы в такую случайность?  
Знал бы ты сира Арлана, подумал Дунк, и то, как мы с ним познакомились. Будь это кто угодно другой, он бы избил мальчишку, копающегося в его машине, или сдал в полицию. Мальчишка вырос бы озлобленным и окончил свои дни за решёткой или в тёмной подворотне, зарезанным кем-нибудь из своих дружков-уголовников. Но той ночью мальчик Дунк позарился именно на старый грузовик сира Арлана. А спустя десять лет мальчик со смешным именем Эгг наткнулся на выросшего Дунка и попросил подвести его до Стены. Будь это кто другой, отказал бы, или сдал в полицию, или согласился бы подвести, а сам где-нибудь на трассе отобрал деньги и высадил. То, что сир Юстас считал случайностью, невероятным стечением обстоятельств, на самом деле началось куда раньше.  
— Значит, так суждено, — сказал он. — Значит, кто-то — не знаю, может, само мироздание даёт вам ещё один шанс. Нет, я не верю сам, что это случайность. И именно поэтому вы должны взять эти деньги и отдать их леди Роанне, глядя ей прямо в глаза.  
Он закончил свой монолог на последнем дыхании и снова протянул карточку сиру Юстасу, буквально к его лицу. Старик покачал головой.  
— Пожалуй, я буду идиотом, если упущу такую возможность, верно? И выбора у меня действительно нет?  
Его рука дрогнула, когда он коснулся карточки — и крепко сжал пластик. Дунк перевёл дыхание, и за его спиной с облегчением выдохнул Эгг.  
— Спасибо вам за ваше гостеприимство, — сказал Дунк, поправив на плече лямку рюкзака с вещами. — А нам теперь пора. Идём, Эгг. Эгг сорвался с места и оказался у двери раньше Дунка; на старика он старался не смотреть. Дунк тоже поспешил: вдруг сир Юстас всё-таки передумает и вручит ему деньги обратно. Но старик молчал, и он вышел на улицу, чувствуя необыкновенную лёгкость — возможно, из-за пустых карманов.  
Перед гостиницей уже стояли две машины: спортивная, ярко-жёлтого цвета, и чёрный внедорожник. Из спортивной выпорхнула красивая девушка, а вслед за ней и двое крепкого вида мужчин. Лишь по ним Дунк смог узнать в девушке леди Роанну.  
Рыжие волосы её были красиво уложены на голове, яркий макияж подчёркивал привлекательные черты лица. Миниатюрную фигурку облегало короткое изумрудного цвета платье с глубоким вырезом, на ногах красовались лодочки в тон платью.  
Дунк поневоле приоткрыл рот, настолько отличалась эта красотка от замученной злой женщины, с которой он разговаривал вчера.  
Из внедорожника вышел полненький мужчина в очках, в котором легко можно было опознать юриста; в руках он держал большой портфель. Наверняка уверен, что не придётся сильно напрягаться, чтобы отобрать у старика его гостиницу.  
Роанна подошла ближе, снизу вверх посмотрела на Дунка и усмехнулась, явно забавляясь его реакцией на её преображение.  
— Покидаете нас? — спросила она, поглаживая себя по плечу — Дунк помнил это её движение в прошлую их встречу, когда на этом плече лежала тяжёлая рыжая прядь. — Иди будете и сейчас играть роль благородного рыцаря? О, — сказала она, и её улыбка чуть пригасла, — что у вас на щеке?  
Дунк коснулся кончиками пальцев пластыря.  
— Это так, случайность. Да, мы с мальчиком уезжаем. Я не буду больше мешать вам в ваших делах с сиром Юстасом.  
Леди Роанна недоверчиво сощурила подведённые зелёным, в тон платью, глаза, но промолчала. Дунк посторонился, пропуская её, и спустился вниз по ступенькам, а Эгг за ним. Дунк шёл к машине, чувствуя между лопаток взгляд леди Роанны. Даже когда он завёл машину и выехал со стоянки, и поехал по трассе, это ощущение продолжало преследовать его.

***

Они ехали молча; у Дунка было много вопросов к Эггу, но сейчас всё меркло перед чувством опустошённости, которое его охватило. Если раньше, когда он сидел за рулём и видел дорогу перед собой, казалось — с каждым километром он становился ближе к своей мечте, то сейчас он удалялся от неё, оставлял далеко позади.  
Если бы только он не опасался, что все дешёвые гостинцы в Близнецах будут заняты по случаю праздника, частью которого и было соревнование грузовиков. Если бы леди Роанна не появилась именно тогда, когда он остановился переночевать. Если бы можно было не знать о чужой беде или легко пропустить её мимо себя.  
Но он вспоминал взгляд сира Юстаса и как тот взял карточку из его рук — и понемногу отпускало. Это действительно была не случайность, и, возможно…  
«Возможно, даже моя мечта росла вместе со мной всю мою жизнь только для того, чтобы в этот день я смог помочь одному старику. И больше мне это не нужно».  
Эгг, тяжело вздохнув, сам потянулся и включил радио, видимо, не выдержав тягомотной тишины. Под ненавязчивую попсовую песню Дунк смерил его внимательным взглядом.  
— Как ты оказался в том кафе? — спросил он.  
Эгг закатил глаза, но ответил сразу.  
— Мы с братом собирались на гонки — ну, про которые вы говорили. Вернее, это нас туда тащили, потому что вся семья должна быть в сборе, а то заснимут неполную семью, дадим пищу для сплетен газетчикам… и прочая хрень, — он сморщил нос. — А брат сам не любит такие тусовки, и он мне предложил удрать, чтобы не ехать. Это была такая игра — мы сначала уехали без телохранителей, никому не сказали ничего, не предупредили. И даже переоделись, купили в магазине по дорогу простую одежду, а свою спрятали. Потом брат сказал, что меня слишком легко узнать, и что надо что-то делать с этим. Ну… и побрил меня.  
По мере рассказа он оживился и рассказывал уже охотнее и живее, помогая себе руками.  
— А потом мы приехали в то кафе, и он напился, — подавленно сказал Эгг. — Я ему сказал, что он за рулём, что так не надо, а он сначала сказал, что одна кружка пива не повредит, потом ещё одна…  
Дунк вспомнил спящего лицом в стол мужчину в том кафе, где он подобрал Эгга  
— У тебя правда родственник на Севере?  
— Что значит — «правда»? Я вас и не обманывал ни разу, — возмутился Эгг.  
— Тогда скажи мне, — медленно произнёс Дунк, стараясь подбирать правильные слова, с чем у него обычно были проблемы, — правильно ли я понимаю, что тебя сейчас ищет вся полиция вокруг?  
— Наверное, — беззаботно отозвался Эгг.  
— И если меня остановят с тобой, то наверняка посчитают похитителем?  
Эгг снова закатил глаза.  
— Если ты сделаешь это ещё раз, я дам тебе в ухо, — пообещал Дунк, — очень сильно. Отвечай.  
— Слушайте, как только приедем на Стену, я сразу скажу отцу, где я. И про вас не скажу ничего, просто — что меня кто-то подвёз, и всё. Вам охота, чтобы за мной сейчас полиция приехала?  
— Сообщи своему отцу и брату, что с тобой всё в порядке, — велел Дунк. Эгга перекорёжило так, будто у него вот рту был очищенный лимон, но он послушно достал из кармана смартфон. — Сообщи, где ты и куда едешь.  
Эгг печально посмотрел на экран смартфона. По радио играла какая-то весёлая песня, и он, не глядя, выключил его.  
— Вы не знаете, какие они, — сказал он. — Мой старший брат такой… — он поёжился. — Он очень любит себя фоткать, у него десять миллионов подписчиков в Фотограме. Он и меня заставляет с ним позировать, потому что фотки с детьми лайкают больше. Когда я был поменьше, он заставил меня переодеться в платье, — Эгг зло засопел, — и выложил в сеть. Он сказал, что это очень смешно. Папа велел ему убрать фотку, но она всё равно попала во всякие журналы, и про меня написали разные гадости. Вы, может, даже читали. А ещё он дерётся с папарацци, одной девушке-фотографу даже пальцы сломал. И об этом вы тоже, наверное, читали. А другой постоянно пьёт, вот каждый день, честно! Я думал, что у нас с ним правда будет приключение, но оно очень быстро закончилось.  
— Скажи им, где ты, — повторил Дунк.  
Эгг вздохнул.  
— Наверное, вы мне не верите, что я жалуюсь, потому что всем хочется быть богатыми. Я тоже не хотел бы жить совсем без денег и в каком-нибудь месте типа гостиницы сира Юстаса, но иногда от этого всего устаешь. — Он снова вздохнул. — Конечно, вы не поймёте.  
Эгг замолчал и минут пять набирал на экране смартфона что-то. Наконец нажал кнопку «отправить» и укоризненно посмотрел на Дунка.  
— Всё, написал им, что я в порядке и скоро буду у Стены. Довольны?  
— Скоро? Нам ехать до самого вечера.  
Эгг пожал плечами:  
— Значит, подождут.  
Дальше они снова ехали в молчании. Мысли об Эгге, странном мальчике из богатой семьи, немного отвлекала его от собственных угрюмых размышлений. Из какой бы он ни был семьи, не сходящей с обложек глянцевых журналов, он был хорошим человеком. И пусть теперь стало окончательно понятно, откуда в нем эти замашки, — Эгг совсем не вписывался в представление Дунка о том, каким должен быть богатый ребенок.  
Конечно, самым разумным было бы сдать его в ближайшее отделение полиции, но для Эгга это было бы унизительно.  
Дунк наблюдал за дорогой позади рассеянно, вполглаза, и потому не сразу заметил чёрный дорогой автомобиль с тонированными стёклами, следующий за ними, а когда тот почти поравнялся с фурой. Опустились стекло, и незнакомый Дунку смуглый мужчина, ростом наверняка не ниже него, лениво махнул рукой, предлагая съехать на обочину.  
— Твою мать, — пробормотал Дунк, прибавляя скорости.  
Эгг, уныло просматривающий что-то в своём смартфоне, оживился, вытянул шею, пытаясь рассмотреть то, что так встревожило Дунка.  
— Что там? — спросил он, хлопая глазами.  
— Бандиты, — сказал Дунк сквозь зубы.  
Эгг ахнул — то есть издал определенно радостный звук — и аж на колени привстал на сидении, чтобы увидеть наконец бандитов.  
— У них пистолеты? Они нас ограбят? — затараторил он. — Ух ты!  
Если бы у Дунка так не дрожали руки, он дал бы ему подзатыльник.  
— Они могут не только ограбить. Ударят по голове чем-нибудь тяжёлым, чтобы не смогли потом опознать, и бросят помирать в ближайшем подлеске.  
— А, — только и сказал Эгг, глаза его так блестели, что было видно: он всё пропустил мимо ушей, его слишком радовало настоящее приключение.  
Машина тем временем прижимала фуру к обочине. Дунк, скрипнув зубами, прибавил газа; оторваться вряд ли получится, но если он продержится до основного шоссе, грабитель не станет его преследовать у всех на виду. Один раз он уже сталкивался с бандитами, перегородившими дорогу, и его спасло лишь то, что он дал на фуре задний ход, чего они не ожидали. Сейчас же надеяться можно было только на то, что он успеет.  
Конечно, никто не дал ему такой возможности: машина вырвалась вперёд и подрезала его — Дунк еле успел вывернуть руль, чтобы не врезаться, и нажать на тормоз.  
Колёса заскрежетали об асфальт и фура стала, а Дунка хорошенько тряхнуло. Он бросил взгляд на Эгга: тот сидел с широко раскрытыми глазами и, кажется, уже не так сильно радовался приключению.  
— Вызывай скорее полицию, — велел Дунк, наклонившись и нашаривая подл сиденьем монтировку.  
— С-сир Дункан… — сказал Эгг тонким голосом; Дунк выпрямился и увидел, как из машины к ним направляется мужчина, на ходу доставая из чего-то, похожего на кобуру подмышкой, что-то, напоминающее пистолет.  
— Не шевелись, — велел Дунк, покрепче сжимая холодный металл. Эгг и не думал; он замер с зажатым в руке смартфоном и, похоже, совершенно забыл, что его просили вызвать полицию.  
Если бы я сдал Эгга на первом полицейском посту, с отчаяньем подумал Дунк. Если бы вообще не взял его с собой. Как я посмотрю в глаза его отцу.  
С этой мыслью он открыл дверцу машины и вышел наружу, к грабителям.

***

— Приношу вам свои извинения, — небрежно произнесла леди Роанна, помешивая соломинкой коктейль. — Я просила Лукаса задержать вас во что бы то ни стало, но не думала, что он будет угрожать вам оружием. Хотя ты тоже хорош, — она хихикнула, как девчонка, и сразу помолодела на десять лет. — Наверняка его никто ещё не побеждал при помощи монтировки.  
— Я очень рад, что развлёк вас, — пробормотал Дунк, осторожно касаясь распухшей скулы. Лукаса, того высокого неприятного мужика, он, конечно, обезоружил, но от остальных ему досталось прилично. А всё ради того, чтобы…  
— Так всё-таки зачем мы вам понадобились? — влез Эгг; перед ним на столе на тарелке лежал большой гамбургер, рядом стояла кружка с гляссе, украшенная взбитыми сливками и засахаренной вишенкой. Но мальчик не притрагивался ни к еде, ни к кофе, словно леди Роанна решила его отравить.  
Перед Дунком тоже стояла стеклянная кружка с кофе, от которой он уже немало отпил — наконец-то сказалась беспокойная ночь.  
Они сидели в кафе — не придорожном, а хорошем, в центре Близнецов, и всё, наверное, было бы хорошо, если бы у Дунка не болели все его ушибы и ссадины. Слава Богу, Эгг не полез в драку, иначе и ему досталось бы.  
Леди Роанна, сузив глаза, обратилась к Эггу:  
— О, не волнуйся. Я всего лишь искала себе компанию для завтрака. Вы же не против посидеть со мной? Кроме того, — сказала она задумчиво, — вы меня заинтересовали.  
Лицо её, покрытое слоем тонального крема и припудренное, казалось не живым — фарфоровым, но грудь в глубоком декольте вся была усыпана веснушками, и тонкопалые руки с алым лаком на ногтях тоже.  
«Наверное, она вся покрыта веснушками, и плечи, и спина», — подумал невпопад Дунк и с трудом заставил себя отвести взгляд от выреза платья. Он заставил себя сосредоточиться на её пальцах, выстукивающих нервный ритм по деревянной столешнице, и понял — Роанна сердится, она крайне чем-то недовольна.  
— Вы так быстро решили дела с сиром Юстасом? — спросил он, чувствуя растущую неловкость. Сейчас, когда леди Роанна выглядела как модель с обложки, говорить с ней было сложно. У Дунка, впрочем, всегда всё было сложно с женщинами.  
Наманикюренные пальчики леди Роанны застучали по столу быстрее.  
— Да, мы довольно быстро уладили этот вопрос, — ответила она, наклонив голову набок и глядя на Дунка с лёгкой недоброй улыбкой. — Но вот же странно получилось — я хотела наказать одного вредного старика, а в итоге оставила без гроша честного дальнобойщика.  
Она откинулась на спинку стула и засмеялась.  
— Я уже было подумала грешным делом, что ты кого-то ограбил, лишь бы помочь Осгрею. Но потом мне сообщили, что некий Дункан Толл выиграл на состязании грузовых машин. И ты отдал всё малознакомому человеку?  
— Мне очень нравится эта гостиница, — сказал Дунк. — Я заплатил ему вперёд.  
— За сто лет вперёд? Но не думай, что ты ему поможешь. — Леди Роанна достала из крохотной сумочки, которую повесила на спинку стула, пачку сигарет, вынула одну, тонкую и изящную, а следом зажигалку, и закурила. — Да, он оплатил долг, но пройдёт время, и он снова задолжает мне. Не думай, что мне это всё нравится, — она пожала плечами, и Дунк снова с трудом оторвался от разглядывания её груди. — Но вышло так, что я теперь глава корпорации, и я не должна прощать никаких долгов.  
— Я знаю, почему вы это делаете, — сказал Дунк. — Сир Юстас мне рассказал. Только вы его так не вернёте.  
Пальцы леди Роанны с зажатой сигаретой и так и застыли около её алых губ.  
— Что ты сказал? — просила она ледяным тоном.  
— Я знаю о том, что вы любили его сына, — отчётливо произнёс Дунк. — И думаю, что вы не можете простить сиру Юстасу его смерть.  
Леди Роанна усмехнулась, покачала головой, словно удивляясь наивности слов Дунка, а после, встав и перегнувшись через стол, дала ему крепкую пощёчину. Эгг отпрянул и часто заморгал, а Дунк, прижав руку к и так распухшей щеке, ошарашенно уставился на леди Роанну, которая снова села и продолжила курить как ни в чём ни бывало. Только раздувающиеся ноздри выдавали её гнев.  
— Да что ты знаешь, — наконец произнесла она, когда докурила и аккуратно затушила сигарету о дно хрустальной пепельницы. — Это мой отец не хотел связываться с семьей того, кто так открыто поддерживал оппозицию. По-своему он, конечно, был прав, — она прохладно улыбнулась. — Но он мог помочь с лечением Аддама, когда Осгреев лишили всех их богатств за помощь Блэкфайеру и его сторонникам. Ты же знаешь, что он поддерживал их деньгами? Отец думал ссудить ему денег, но тут уже упёрся сам Осгрей. Он не думал, что у его сына что-то серьёзное. А потом было поздно… — задумчиво сказала она, доставая новую сигарету.  
— Вы могли бы простить ему долг, — сказал Дунк — то есть попытался сказать, но рука у маленькой леди Роанны оказалась тяжёлая, и левая часть его лица онемела вместе с губами.  
Она затянулась и с наслаждением выпустила дымную струйку, округлив красивые блестящие губы.  
— Мне лень ещё раз вставать, — сказала леди Роанна. — И неохота повторять тебе, дальнобойщик, что я не имею права на подобную благотворительность. Когда после смерти отца его дело перешло ко мне, никто меня всерьёз не воспринимал. Женщина, ещё и слишком молодая. И мне приходилось быть куда жёстче и с работниками, и с партнёрами, чтобы меня наконец-то приняли всерьёз. Мне это удалось, — она пожала плечами, не кокетничая с ним, а признавая факт. — А ещё я несколько раз удачно выходила замуж, — усмешка леди Роанны приобрела горечь. — И неудачно становилась вдовой. Удачно — для бизнеса, неудачно — для меня. Зато теперь я сама себе хозяйка и могу выйти замуж за кого угодно. Да хотя бы и за тебя, — она положила сигарету в специальную выемку на краю пепельницы и, взяв в руку крошечную чашечку с эспрессо, отпила немного, поглядывая на Дунка, лицо которого отчаянно пылало. — Благородный юноша, спасающий нищего старика от злого дракона. Рыцарь на белой фуре.  
— З-зачем вы мне это всё рассказываете? — голос Дунка смешно дрогнул, но ему было очень не по себе по мере всё больших откровений от Роанны Веббер. Эггу, судя по его потрясённому молчанию, тоже.  
Она снова пожала плечами, подобрала сигарету и поднесла к губам.  
— Наверное, потому что мне захотелось кому-то об этом рассказать. Потому что мне на самом деле неприятно было бы это сделать. Потому что я редко вижу вот таких честных дураков, готовых помочь любому себе в вред, и немного завидую им? Ты интересный человек, и я думаю, что когда-нибудь ещё услышу о тебе. И порядочный — я уверена, что ты не сдашь газетчикам мои откровения. А даже если и не слишком порядочный, то достаточно умный, чтобы не делать этого. Будешь что-нибудь ещё? Я угощаю.  
Дунк покачал головой. Да, он был голоден, но его уже мутило от всей этой истории. Леди Роанна была хороша, он не сомневался, что будет долго вспоминать её, но ушибы от ударов её людей всё ещё болели.  
— Спасибо, но нам пора ехать, мы торопимся, — сказал он, поднимаясь. Леди Роанна жестом остановила его.  
— Подожди. Сир Юстас кое-что сказал мне утром, но я решила, что старик совсем сошёл с ума от ненависти к Таргариенам. — Она снова наклонила голову, но разглядывала при этом уже Эгга. Тот, к неожиданности Дунка, смело встретил её взгляд. Он сидел без кепки, бритый череп уже занимался светлой щетиной отрастающих волос, тёмные глаза отливали лиловым. И смотрел он на леди Роанну не как мальчик на женщину, во власти которой сейчас был, а как равный на равного… Нет, как тот, кто контролирует ситуацию.  
«Я ни разу не говорил, что я бедный, и у меня нет денег. У меня очень богатый отец, и это, можно сказать, мои карманные расходы».  
Леди Роанна смотрела пристально, недоверчиво, но затем, видно, узнала Эгга, потому что глаза её расширились.  
— Какой у тебя… интересный попутчик, — сказала она, а в руке её осыпалась пеплом забытая сигарета. Она наконец подняла на Дунка прозрачные глаза: — Ты действительно интересный человек, я хотела бы ещё как-нибудь выпить с тобой кофе. Но раз вы торопитесь, я не буду вас задерживать, и всё-таки я хотела бы ещё пару минут поговорить с…  
— Меня зовут Эгг, — напомнил он.  
Дунк удивлённо приподнял брови: он не хотел оставлять мальчика наедине с леди Роанной, но сам Эгг кивнул ему:  
— Всё в порядке. Я скоро приду.  
Леди Роанна скользнула по Дунку отсутствующим взглядом и развернулась к Эггу. Ничего не оставалось, кроме как идти и ждать снаружи. Дуболомы леди Роанны даже не пошевелились, когда он прошёл мимо, только побитый Лукас прожёг его таким злым взглядом, что Дунк почти физически ощутил жар между лопатками, когда добрался до входной двери.  
Он стоял у грузовика, скрестив руки на груди, и ждал, разглядывая причудливую резьбу деревянного ограждения веранды кафе. Роанна наверняка узнала Эгга, он же говорил, что его семья часто попадает на обложки журналов. Оставлять их вдвоём было… неосмотрительно, но слишком уж уверенным выглядел Эгг. Дунк вдруг понял, что так ни разу и не спросил его полное имя и фамилию.  
Вряд ли это что-то дало бы ему, но если бы он все-таки знал, если бы это была фамилия какой-нибудь богатой скандальной семейки… Вряд ли это изменило бы его отношение к мальчику, но все-таки ему хотелось, чтобы Эгг так и оставался просто Эггом — немного капризным, немного избалованным, но хорошим и добрым мальчиком.  
Солнце уже почти поднялось к зениту — значит, к Стене они приедут в лучшем случае к ночи. Нет, не «они», он один. С мальчика хватит приключений. Если бы тогда на дороге это были не люди Роанны, а настоящие грабители, им ничего не стоило бы прикончить обоих — и водителя, и пассажира.  
Эгг вышел из кафе с довольным видом — о чем бы ни они ни говорили с Роанной, результат беседы его явно радовал.  
— Все, мы можем ехать, — радостно сказал он, надевая кепку, и остановился, упершись во взгляд Дунка. — Что-то случилось?  
— Ты не поедешь, — сказал Дунк. — Хватит, накатался.  
— Но почему? — растерянно спросил Эгг. — Я… Я могу заплатить очень много!  
Дунк даже улыбнулся: вот теперь видно богатого мальчика, считает, что за деньги можно купить все.  
Дунк даже улыбнулся: вот теперь видно богатого мальчика, считает, что за деньги можно купить все.  
— Потому что ты слишком драгоценный груз, чтобы везти тебя без охраны. А если бы за нами ехали настоящие грабители? А если бы с тобой что-нибудь случилось? Впереди очень опасный участок Королевского Тракта, и я не возьму на себя ответственность за твою безопасность и за твою жизнь. Потому что не могу гарантировать ни того, ни другого.  
— Но, сир…  
— Я сказал — нет!  
Эгг понурился: он явно понял, что переубедить Дунка не удастся, и что его путешествие на этом закончилось. Он стянул с головы кепку и стал вертеть её в руках, нахмурив брови; может быть, он все-таки пытался найти какой-то выход, верные слова.  
— Ты останешься здесь, в кафе, и сообщишь своим родителям, где тебя искать. А я вызову полицию, и до встречи с родителями ты будешь в безопасности.  
Дунк говорил и чувствовал, что делает все правильно, но ему все равно было тяжело, в горле стоял ком. Не потому, что предстоял разговор с полицией и, скорее всего, неприятности. Надо будет позвонить начальству и сообщить, что рейс задерживается, что он приедет позже, намного позже. Но тягостное чувство было не поэтому. Он не хотел сдавать Эгга в полицию, как беглеца. Он не хотел, чтобы их поездка закончилась вот так — Эгг хотел приключений, а приключения не заканчиваются подобным образом, на грустной ноте. Он обещал его довезти, а теперь нарушал обещание. И остаток пути будет очень одиноким.  
— Вы что это, сир Дункан, оставляете ребёнка на меня?  
Дунк вынырнул из невеселых мыслей и уставился на леди Роанну, которая вслед за Эггом вышла на веранду кафе и стояла теперь, опершись локтями о резные перила и улыбаясь ему.  
— Пусть это моё кафе, и я с радостью ещё поболтала бы с твоим спутником, но мои официанты не сидят с детьми, а моё время мне слишком дорого, чтобы я нянчилась с чужими отпрысками.  
Дунка бросило в жар — надо же, как можно было истолковать его слова! А леди Роанна, усмехнувшись, продолжила:  
— Но я могу сделать так, что ваша дорога будет безопасной. Езжай смело, Дункан Толл, мои люди проводят тебя до самого Винтерфелла.  
Эгг радостно бросился к Дунку, но перед ним остановился и застенчиво спросил:  
— Вы же теперь можете взять меня с собой?  
Дунк сглотнул сидевший в горле комок.  
— Да, сказал он, — конечно. Садись, и поехали.  
Леди Роанна улыбалась, глядя на них, и казалась теперь совершенной девчонкой.  
Когда Эгг захлопнул за собой дверцу, Дунк, весь внутри себя скручиваясь от неловкости, подошёл к веранде и встал перед леди Роанной. Сейчас их глаза были примерно на одном уровне.  
— Спасибо вам, — сказал он.  
Она пожала плечами.  
— Тяжело упустить возможность, когда можно оказать услугу сыну такого человека. Связей подобного уровня у меня ещё не было.  
— Нет, — перебил Дунк. — Спасибо, что оставили гостиницу сиру Юстасу.  
Леди Роанна подняла подрисованную бровь:  
— Оставила? Вовсе нет, я же понимаю, что у него все равно ничего не выйдет, и он потеряет её так или иначе…  
Дунк похолодел, невольно сжал кулаки, но она рассмеялась.  
— Теперь это наше совместное заведение. Я совладелец, можно сказать, инвестор. Не волнуйся, Дункан, твои деньги не пропадут, а пойдут на благое дело. Теперь старик сможет наконец починить крышу. У нас с ним мир.  
Она спустилась вниз по ступеням и, задрав голову, сказала:  
— Всё благодаря тебе и твоему мальчику. Я не могла себе позволить жалеть старика и прощать его долг, теперь — могу.  
Кончики её пальцев, наманикюренных, покрытых алым, в тон помаде, лаком, легко ткнули его в грудь.  
— Нечасто мне попадаются такие люди. Думаю, я ещё услышу о твоих очередных подвигах.

 

***  
Они ехали в молчании: Дунк чувствовал себя виноватым из-за отповеди мальчику, тот же боялся лишний раз раскрыть рот — думал, видно, что Дунку ничего не стоит затормозить у ближайшего полицейского поста. Наконец Дунку надоела эта тягостная тишина.  
— Знаешь такую гонку — «Вольный маршрут»?  
Эгг сдвинул брови так, что между ними образовалась складка, и, подумав немного, покачал головой.  
— Это соревнование между водителями грузовиков в твоём любимом Эссосе. Нужно проехать от Пентоса до Волантиса по пустыням, по степям — почти полматерика. Конечно, нужна своя команда, нужна хорошая машина, нужны запчасти. Нужно хорошенько экипироваться, а ещё нужен первый взнос. И если посчитать все расходы, включая этот взнос, то за всё про всё надо потратить тридцать тысяч драконов.  
Эгг помолчал, переваривая эту информацию.  
— А у вас было двадцать семь тысяч.  
— Ага. За полгода я мог бы подкопить ещё три, или взять часть в кредит. Призы там большие они окупают всё. А ещё — ещё там не важно, какого ты роста, это не гонки на болидах.  
Эгг снова помолчал немного.  
— Так выходит, что вы просто так взяли и отдали свою мечту, — сказал он.  
— Ну почему же, — сказал Дунк, ощущая горечь на языке и стараясь отвлечься мыслями о Винтерфелле, куда они скоро приедут. — Мою мечту у меня никто не отнимет. Я отдал только деньги, которые помогут чужой мечте — а то и двум.  
Он рассмеялся собственной шутке, но Эгг смотрел на него округлившимися глазами.  
— Если бы я… — начал он, но осёкся и снова уселся на сиденье и уставился в экран смартфона.  
Спустя три часа, когда они остановились на заправке неподалёку от Винтерфелла, и на горизонте уже показалась громада старинного замка, Эгг всё так же продолжал сидеть на своём сиденье. Лишь когда Дунк его окликнул, он подскочил, сбегал в туалет и снова уселся на место. Он даже не купил себе шоколадных батончиков, как в прошлый раз.  
Едва Дунк раскрыл рот, чтобы спросить его, неужели ему не хочется есть, как в животе у Эгга так заурчало, что все вопросы отпали.  
— Давай-ка сходим поедим, — сказал Дунк.  
— Нет, спасибо, — не поднимая глаз, ответил Эгг.  
— Почему? У тебя же полно денег, разве ты не… — Дунк остановился. Никогда он не отличался особой сообразительностью, но вдруг будто голос извне прошептал ему на ухо ответ.  
— Ты что, оставил старику деньги?  
— Не старику, — пробурчал Эгг, съезжая по сиденью вниз так, что кепка почти полностью накрыла лицо. — Леди Веббер.  
— Как? Зачем?  
— Чтобы она не трогала его больше. Она не хотела брать, но я сказал, что это от нашей семьи. И что мы теперь тоже в доле.  
Дунк вспомнил маленькую дряхлую гостиницу, куда без особой нужды не совались дальнобойщики, и попробовал осознать, сколько у неё теперь «совладельцев».  
— Если что, — сказал он, открывая дверцу бардачка, — у меня тут пара шоколадок завалялась. А через час будем в Винтерфелле, свожу тебя в одно место. Тебе понравится.

***

Винтерфелл появился в поле зрения как-то сразу, вдруг — после бесконечной череды деревьев вырос из-за поворота большой тёмной громадой.  
В окружении многоэтажек на холме высился старинный замок Старков, окружённый двойной стеной из серого гранита, на шпилях башенок развевались белые флаги с головами лютоволков.  
Дунк поглядел в зеркало заднего вида: чёрная машина, та самая, которую он сначала принял за бандитскую, и которая принадлежала людям Роанны Веббер, наконец отстала. Они следовали за фурой от Близнецов по всему Королевскому Тракту, и пусть Дунк знал, что теперь они не причинят никакого вреда, этот конвой его всё равно нервировал. Хотя очень счастливый и потому не в меру болтливый Эгг в кабине стоил того, чтобы несколько часов тащить за собой неприятный «хвост».  
Через приоткрытое окно дохнуло холодом, и Эгг поёжился, поплотнее запахнув спортивную курточку.  
— Сейчас заедем в Зимний Городок, купим тебе что-нибудь тёплое, — пообещал Дунк.  
Эгг помрачнел:  
— Я же обещал, что вам заплачу, а теперь получается, что вы тратите на меня деньги. Не надо, мне бы только до Стены добраться, а там мой двоюродный брат. Там я и согреюсь.  
— Ну уж нет, так я тебя и до Стены не довезу. А груз надо доставлять в целости и сохранности, я всё-таки дальнобойщик с репутацией. Потом поговорим о моих тратах, ладно?  
— Извините, — пробурчал Эгг, вид у него по-прежнему был виноватый, но он заметно повеселел. — А что за Зимний Городок?

— Вот это да, — сказал он, оглядываясь по сторонам в Зимнем Городке; куртка Дунка доставала ему до колен, а рукава приходилось держать, чтобы они не волочились по земле.  
Дунк понимал его: когда он первый раз попал сюда, у него тоже разбегались глаза от товаров на многочисленных прилавках, от вывесок разных кафе и от великого множества народа.  
Крепко удерживая Эгга за плечо, чтобы не потерялся, Дунк вёл его через забитую народом площадь.  
— Когда-то здесь и был маленький городок, тут жили разные ремесленники, обслуживающие Винтерфелл. А теперь тут самый большой рынок на севере, — рассказывал он по пути. — Можно купить вязанные вещи, шкуры животных, даже бивень мамонта. Так, вот что нам надо.  
Они остановились перед прилавком, над которым висели пуховые и синтепоновые куртки. Дунк рассчитывал купить что-нибудь подешевле, но у Эгга так загорелись глаза при виде серой курточки с волчьей мордой на спине и надписью «Зима близко», что он скрепя сердце раскошелился и на неё, и на новую кепку с лютоволоком Старков и их девизом.  
Приодетый и согревшийся, Эгг совсем воспрял духом, и слова из него полились нескончаемым потоком:  
— А вы были в самом замке? А мне папа рассказывал, что там до сих пор топят камин для тех, кто хочет остановиться на ночь, только это стоит порядочно. А ещё там есть богороща с настоящими чардревами, представляете? И горячие источники, что-то вроде спа-курорта, очень престижные. И теплица ещё с тех времён, там раньше было что-то вроде огорода, а теперь ботанический сад. Ещё крипта , где хоронили всех Старков, статуи и каменные гробы. Я только фотографии видел, но всегда хотел побывать! Вы обязательно сходите!  
— Ага, — смеясь, ответил Дунк, — как сниму себе номер, погреюсь у камина, приму горячую ванну в богороще — и сразу в крипту . Всё, пришли.  
Эгг, скептически подняв бровь, уставился на название «Дымящееся полено», но Дунк толкнул его к дверям.  
Этот паб он очень любил, бывал здесь ещё мальчишкой, когда ездил с сиром Арланом. Здесь он впервые попробовал эль, — когда сир Арлан отлучился в туалет, кто-то из завсегдатаев паба сунул ему кружку. До Стены они потом добирались очень долго, а Дунк заблевал всю кабину старенького грузовика сира Арлана.  
— Вот это да, — сказал Эгг, когда они вошли. — Тут всегда много народу?  
Паб был забит, и большая часть людей толпилась около стойки: там происходило что-то определённо интересное, но это значило, что спокойно им не посидеть.  
— Дунк! Давно у нас не был, я тебя уже забывать стала, — проходящая мимо официантка подмигнула ему и потрепала Эгга по капюшону куртки, накинутому на голову. — А это кто, братишка твой?  
— Привет, — Дунк улыбнулся ей, надеясь, что она не будет при Эгге развивать тему своей забывчивости. Когда-то именно с ней случился первый в его жизни поцелуй. — А что здесь творится? Откуда столько народу?  
Она закатила глаза:  
— Соревнование по армрестлингу. Да ты не волнуйся, проходи, вам с мальчиком место мы найдём.  
У Эгга сразу загорелись глаза:  
— Соревнование? Давайте посмотрим!  
И они, конечно, пошли смотреть, и даже умудрились протиснуться в первые ряды, хотя кто-то сзади от души хлопнул высокого Дунка по спине.  
В окружении болельщиков и участников противоборствующих команд за столом сидели двое: темноволосый гладко выбритый мужчина с бугрящимися мышцами, словно сошедший с обложки журнала по бодибилдингу, и крепкий рыжий бородач, который был выше соперника, даже сидя.  
У него не настолько выпирали мышцы на покрытой татуировками руке, которой он сцепился с рукой противника, и всё же в нём чувствовалась сила.  
— А зачем у них руки связаны? — шёпотом спросил Эгг. Дунк пожал плечами. Крепко стиснутые ладони обоих мужчин были в самом деле стянуты полоской ткани.  
— Чтобы руки из захвата не вырвались, они же потеют.  
Соревнование началось, и на руке бородача вздулись жилы, она стала клонить руку соперника к столу. Тот, с багровым от напряжения лицом, сопротивлялся. Дунк не сразу сообразил, откуда слышится треск — это рвалась лента, которой были связаны между собой руки обоих.  
Бой остановили, руки снова связали, и соревнование пошло по новой. За бородача болели такие заросшие крепкие мужики с татуировками, за темноволосого — похожие на него качки.  
Лента рвалась ещё раза два, пока бородач не впечатал руку соперника в стол, в небольшую подушечку на нём. Тот под торжествующий смех победителя потряс рукой: она словно даже припухла.  
— Говорят, что армрестлинг придумали дальнобойщики, — сказал Дунк Эггу, который, приоткрыв рот, следил за подготовкой к следующему соревнованию. — В барах скучно сидеть и пить пиво, вот они и начали соревноваться. Тот мужчина с бородой — он точно бывший дальнобойщик, я читал про него.  
Эгг пробормотал что-то невнятное: глаза его были прикованы к двум мужчинам, которые начали соревноваться.

Когда они наконец уселись за стол, и знакомая официантка подала им гамбургеры и кофе, к ним подошёл тот рыжий бородач. Его команда в итоге выиграла, хоть и с небольшим перевесом, но вся компания громко радовалась этому.  
— А ты, случаем, не с этими? — он кивнул в сторону бывших соперников, которые тихо запивали поражение.  
— Нет, — сказал Дунк. — Я зашёл поесть. Соревнований… с меня хватит.  
Бородач осклабился.  
— Готов поспорить, что такой громила, как ты, может что-нибудь показать.  
Дунк поперхнулся: да, его росту можно было позавидовать, если не знать, сколько неудобства он причиняет. Но вот громилой его ещё не никто не называл.  
— Нет, вряд ли, — он покачал головой. Перед ним дымился гамбургер — румяная булочка с кунжутом, котлета и ломтики помидоров — и больше всего после насыщенного волнениями дня ему хотелось спокойно поесть.  
Но бородач хлопнул его по плечу.  
— Да ладно, парень, сделай уж нам одолжение. Обещаю поддаться, — добавил он под смех своих товарищей.  
Эгг скорчил гримасу и с видом крайнего снисхождения процедил:  
— Он вам уже сказал, что не хочет.  
— Так я с ним и говорю, парень, и я не глухой. — Бородач вдруг сузил глаза: — Что-то у тебя лицо больно знакомое. По телевизору видел, что ли.  
Эгг нахмурился и потянулся за кепкой, от чего ещё больше подстегнул догадки бородача:  
— Нет, нет, не надевай. Я тебя точно видел в какой-то передаче, и не раз…  
Дунк поднялся — и оказался выше бородача на полголовы.  
— Поддаваться не надо, — сказал он.

***

О том, сколько сложностей и тонкостей в обычном соревновании на руках, Дунк узнал на практике: бородач любезно объяснил ему правила, пока их снова обступали успокоившиеся было зрители.  
За время соревнования он видел немало бойцов армрестлинга, которые выглядели смешно, почти ложась на стол или забираясь под него во время битвы. Смотреться таким же идиотом он не хотел, да и были ли у него шансы против чемпиона по армрестлингу? Проиграть было не стыдно, и всё же смотреться полным слабаком тоже не хотелось.  
Народ вокруг похихикивал, но никто не просил бородача отстать от Дунка, происходящее казалось всем забавным — всем, кроме Эгга, который, натянув кепку по самый нос, глядел из-под неё с беспокойством.  
— Парню бы руку размять сначала, — сказал один из товарищей бородача, но тот отмахнулся с кривой пьяной ухмылкой:  
— Гляди, какой он здоровый. Да он меня одной левой.  
Они поставили руки на подлокотники, свободные руки положили на специальные ручки, на которые можно было опираться во время боя — хотя Дунк и понимал, что поможет ему только чудо. Схватились друг с другом: пальцы бородача даже ладонь сжимали так, что Дунк поморщился. Как же так вышло, что он снова во что-то вляпался? Сир Арлан бы только головой покачал.  
— Начали! — заорал такой же пьяный товарищ бородача, и Дунк приготовился позорно проиграть, и всё же налёг со всех сил. Бесполезно — давить на руку противника было что пытаться раздавить камень. Тот, однако, дурачился как мог: кряхтел, демонстративно напрягал мышцы, жаловался, какой же сильный «этот верзила». Вокруг ухахатывались, давали советы, жалели бородача и просили Дунка не зверствовать. Он поймал взгляд Эгга и даже смог улыбнуться ему: тот, похоже, расслабился и понял, что Дунку ничего не грозит.  
— Всё, парни, он меня сделал, — заявил бородач и вдруг со всех силы надавил на руку Дунка. Тот лишь в последний момент успел напрячь мышцы в попытке противостоять, но тыльная сторона ладони уже впечаталась в подушечку, а локоть пронзила такая острая боль, что он вскрикнул. Его голос потонул в смехе и улюлюканье товарищей бородача.  
Тот, хохоча, потряс кистью.  
— Вот это ты зверь, — сказал он, хлопая Дунка по спине. — Не обижайся, парень, с нас пиво.  
— Я за рулём…  
Наконец они с Эггом смогли сесть за стол, на котором, к удивлению Дунка, стояли новые гамбургеры, тёплые и свежие.  
Проходящая мимо официантка подмигнула Дунку.  
Эгг смотрел на него с тревогой:  
— С вами всё хорошо?  
Дунк попробовал согнуть и разогнуть руку, скривился.  
— Да нет, не очень. Не переживай, — торопливо добавил он, когда глаза Эгга испуганно расширились, — довезти тебя до Стены с смогу и с одной здоровой рукой.  
— Мы можем заявить на него в полицию! Это причинение вреда…  
Дунк только махнул на него здоровой рукой:  
— Меня там обсмеют, что я решил с профессионалом потягаться. Нет уж, давай поедим и отправимся к Стене. Не знаю, как там с дорогой, но если нам повезёт, то успеем до полуночи. Твои родные не будут волноваться? А то нас там уже ожидает перегороженная полицией дорога, и меня расстреляют на месте как похитителя детей.  
— Нет, это точно нет, — убеждённо сказал Эгг, заглянул в свой смартфон и вдруг подскочил. — Вы подождите, я сейчас.  
— Стой, куда? — Дунк не успел моргнуть, как мальчик выскочил и паба, оставив его доедать свой гамбургер в одиночестве — под смех выпивших.  
На стол перед ним опустилась кружка с пивом, пена плеснула через край на лакированную столешницу. Дунк укоризненно посмотрел на официантку, которая в ответ лишь пожала плечами и указала глазами на столик с веселящимися победителями.  
Он уже доел, попросил упаковать гамбургер Эгга и его кофе с собой и вышел искать его, оставив пиво греться на столе. Эгг встретил его у входа. Он весь запыхался, но выглядел довольным.  
— Теперь поехали! — сказал он повелительно, будто отдавал приказания личному шофёру, и Дунк с облегчением дал ему подзатыльник. Рука снова заболела.

***  
— А можно немного поводить?  
Дунк, только усевшийся за руль, приподнял брови. Эгг ёрзал на сидении и горящими глазами смотрел на него.  
— Ну попробуй. Ты умеешь водить машину?  
Счастливое лицо Эгга чуть потускнело. Пересаживаясь на место Дунка, он сухо сказал:  
— Брат учил.  
— Тот, который тебя нарядил как девочку и выложил потом фотографию в сеть?  
— Ага, Эйерион. Мы с ним тогда чуть в аварию не попали, я потом боялся на машинах ездить где-то месяц. Скотина, ненавижу его! — с чувством закончил он. — Ой, а как тут доставать до газа?  
Он потянулся ногой к педали глаза и сполз с сиденья под руль. Дунк рассмеялся, вспомнив себя за рулём в первый раз: он уже тогда был ростом почти с сира Арлана.  
— Это потому что сиденье отодвинуто и подстроено под меня. Давай сейчас сделаю тебе поудобнее, будет легче.  
Так они потеряли ещё полчаса, но счастливая мордашка Эгга стоила этого времени. Дунк надеялся лишь, что штраф за просроченную доставку не будет слишком большим.  
— Если захочешь стать дальнобойщиком, это хорошее начало, — пообещал он.  
— Очень смешно, — отозвался Эгг. — Хотя иногда мне хочется уехать от моей семьи куда-нибудь очень далеко. Но двоюродный брат меня точно везде найдёт. Уверен, он и сейчас знает, где мы с вами, и если бы мне правда грозила опасность, он бы тут всё на уши поставил.  
— Это к которому мы едем? — уточнил Дунк.  
— Ага, он самый. Вы про него точно слышали.  
Последние его слова Дунк слышал уже через пелену боли — пока он снова подстраивал под себя сиденье, локоть так свело, что он едва не выругался вслух. 

***  
К Стене они подъехали уже совсем затемно. Она горела в темноте, подсвеченная множеством прожекторов снизу и сбоку, переливалась, как соцветие драгоценных камней.  
Дунк видел её не впервые, но в прошлые два визита он приезжал днём, отдавал груз и спешил назад. Сейчас же он впервые видел Стену такой — она словно сама испускала сияние. Тем дозорным, что в глубокой древности ходили по ней, отмеряя шагами время в карауле, и не снилось, во что превратится ледяная твердыня спустя столетия.  
— Говорят, здесь даже есть такая услуга: ты можешь понарошку вступить в дозор, — подал голос Эгг, до этого молчавший . — Ты должен принести клятву Дозору, какое-то бла-бла-бла про меч во тьме, и обязательно перед богами. Потом одеваешься в чёрное. Можешь поехать за Стену в разведку, поискать одичалых. Ну, понятно, что там теперь только их потомки. Можно взять меч и потренироваться с инструктором. Ночевать пускают в комнатки, где раньше жили настоящие дозорные.  
— А как же быть потом? — спросил Дунк. — А как же клятва про "бла-бла-бла мой дозор не кончится до самой моей смерти"? 

 

Он любил в детстве книги и фильмы о Ночном Дозоре и симпатизировал этим людям, которые давали клятву защищать царство человека до самой смерти. В конце концов, это они отразили нападение Иных и спасли Вестерос и все человечество в придачу. Слова о «бла-бла-бла клятве» покоробили его.  
Эгг только пожал плечами и рассудительно ответил:  
— Так ведь туда уходили только преступники и бастарды, а Дозор был для них чем-то вроде тюрьмы. Их нельзя было оттуда выпускать. Некоторые вещи со временем полностью утрачивают смысл.  
— Клятва появилась, когда служить в Дозоре было ещё почетно. Старки отдавали туда своих младших сыновей, и другие знатные северные дома, — не сдавался Дунк.  
— Какая же у младших сыновей тогда была тяжёлая жизнь, что они готовы были провести здесь всю жизнь, — вздохнул Эгг. — Я вот тоже самый младший в семье, и мне особо ничего не светит в карьере, но я бы лучше где-нибудь в тепле пожил. А был когда-нибудь Дневной Дозор? Где-нибудь в Эссосе, под пальмами у моря.  
— Конечно, был, — в тон ему ответил Дунк. — Только назывались они Безупречные.  
Эгг расхохотался, чудом не упав с сиденья.  
— Ну тогда ладно, — сказал он, отсмеявшись, — тогда я согласен на Ночной Дозор, холода и мамонтов.  
— А ты почему Стену не фотографируешь? — спросил Дунк. — Смотри, говорят, она каждое лето понемногу тает, так что лови момент.  
Обычно Эгг снимал все мало–мальски с его точки зрения интересное, да и со смартфоном не расставался, но с самого Зимнего Городка он даже ни разу его не вытащил.  
Улыбка Эгга слегка приугасла; он даже чуть покраснел.  
— Да я его загнал за полсотни на рынке, — небрежно сказал он.  
— Что? Но зачем, мы же почти приехали! Твой двоюродный брат здесь, как ты с ним свяжешься?  
Вместо ответа Эгг зачем-то полез в карман новенький куртки, покопался в ней и извлек небольшую коробочку. Вид у него сделался совсем сконфуженный, когда он протянул его Дунку.  
— Вот. У вас, наверное, совсем не осталось денег, раз вы не стали ей ничего покупать. А Бринден меня и так найдёт, он всегда всё знает, и за мной следил наверняка с того кафе, где мы встретились. Возьмите. Пожалуйста.  
Глядя то на дорогу, то на Эгга, протягивающего ему подарок, Дунк взял его левой рукой, положил на колени, поддел пальцем крышку. На кремовом шелке лежали две серёжки — серебряное кружево с вкраплениями блестящих чёрных камешков.  
Дунк представил эти серьги в сочетании со смуглой кожей Тансель, и у него перехватило дыхание.  
— Эгг…  
Тот, довольный реакцией Дунка, весь расплылся в широкой улыбке.  
— И пригласите уже её на свидание, — снисходительно посоветовал он.  
Будь у Дунка все в порядке с рукой, он обязательно отвесил бы наглому мальчишка подзатыльник. Но рука болела даже от того, что он держал её на весу, и поэтому Дунк лишь ответил:  
— Да. Давно пора.  
На въезде в город их встретили большие облупившиеся буквы «НАЙТВОТЧ» и фигура дозорного — схематичный бородатый мужчина в чёрном меховом плаще и с горящим мечом в руках.  
«Я — меч во тьме, я — дозорный на Стене…»  
Когда-то они все жили здесь без возможности покинуть эти стены, а теперь всякие богатые бездельники играют в защитников человечества, заняв их бывший дом и передразнивая их обычаи и святые клятвы.  
— Это же Блэкфайер!  
Дунк оторвался от невеселых мыслей. Эгг только что не подпрыгивал на сиденье, тыкая пальцем в окно.  
— Где? Какой Блэкфайер?  
— Дейемон Блэкфайер, — сквозь зубы процедил Эгг; он стоял коленями на сиденье, прижавшись лицом к стеклу, и явно выглядывал что-то, что фура оставила позади.  
— Он же умер, — растерянно сказал Дунк. Он впервые видел Эгга таким злым. Да, они с сиром Юстасом ругались так, что Дунк услышал и со второго этажа, из своего номера, но даже тогда Эгг помнил о тактичности и довольно быстро остыл. Сейчас же его трясло от злости, от добродушного мальчика не осталось и следа.  
— Это его сын, он тут! Он говорит гадости про папу и про дядю! Сегодня у него встреча с избирателями, вы знали?  
— Про папу? — повторил Дунк тупо и захлопал глазами. Перед его мысленным взглядом быстро-пробежали события последних двух суток. Все слова Эгга о его семье, упоминания имён, злое «Мне не нужны подачки от Тар!» сира Юстаса. Брат Эйерион, двоюродный брат Бринден.  
Из всех богатых и влиятельных семей Вестероса он взялся подвезти до стены племянника президента и сына сенатора. И двоюродного брата Бриндера Риверса, человека, создавшего систему национальной безопасности государства в таком виде, в каком она существует и поныне, отслеживая любые попытки инакомыслия.  
В то время, когда в стране вовсю шла предвыборная гонка: кандидаты от разных партий и регионов стремились пробиться в Сенат, и нынешнюю власть не критиковал только ленивый.  
А ещё он привёз Эгга в Найвотч в тот вечер, как там проходила встреча Дейемона Блэкфайера-младшего с людьми, которые помнили ещё Красную Ночь.  
Был бы жив сир Арлан, дал бы Дунку щелбана и назвал идиотом.  
Он не слишком-то следил за событиями в стране. Таргариены были правящей династией, истинными королями, как их называла пресса. Иллюзия демократии была и оставалась иллюзией, и он вырос с мыслью, что этого не изменить. Выборы президента, выборы в Сенат — это всё было фикцией, обманом, пародией на свободу, и Дунк всегда пропускал это мимо себя.  
Семью Таргариенов он помнил больше по обложкам глянцевых журналов в киоске периодики, когда покупал «Большой приз», издание о кольцевых гонках и болидах. У Таргариенов была довольно характерная внешность: красивые мужчины и женщины со светлыми волосами и тёмными глазами — и Дунку на глаза часто попадалось то фото мускулистого Эйериона топлесс для какого-то мужского журнала, то его же перекошенное лицо на первой полосе жёлтой газеты «Солнце и звёзды» с заголовком вроде «Пьяный сын сенатора всю ночь гонял по улицам Гавани и сбил пятерых!». Да он даже про Эгга слышал! — подумал Дунк с удивлением, вспоминая, как при нём двое знакомых дальнобойщиков обсуждали статью о сыне сенатора, который считает себя девочкой и любит наряжаться в платьица. «Это им наказание», — говорил ещё один из дальнобойщиков, имея в виду Таргариенов.  
А уж президента Эйериса Таргариена в лицо знал каждый житель Вестероса, кроме разве что слепых.  
— Папа называет его дешёвым популистом, — бубнил Эгг, сжимая кулаки: на щеках его алел злой румянец, маленькие ноздри раздувались от злости. — Говорит, что он использует сходство со своим отцом и чувство вины у людей за Красную Ночь, чтобы пролезть в Сенат, а сам ему даже в подмётки не годится!  
— Папа — это Мейекар Таргариен? — спросил Дунк, с усилием отводя взгляд от него: фамильное сходство теперь казалось слишком очевидным, чтобы не замечать этого.  
— Ну да, — фыркнул Эгг, словно Дунк давно должен был обо всём догадаться, хотя, конечно, кто-нибудь умный бы точно догадался.  
Тем временем они уже въезжали в район, где Дунк должен был наконец избавиться от груза. Вдоль дороги стояли полицейские машины, и это не помогало напряжённым нервам Дунка успокоиться. Судя по навигатору, стоило сейчас завернуть, а там он, проехав немного, упрётся в конец переулка, он же задний двор ресторана, куда Дунк вёз товар.  
Но дорога была перекрыта, и полицейский, дежуривший там, покачал головой, когда фура остановилась перед оранжевыми конусами, стоящими на дороге.  
Дунк приспустил стекло со своей стороны.  
— А что случилось? — спросил он. — Когда можно будет здесь проехать?  
Тот снова покачал головой:  
— Это надолго, парень. Там на площади встреча кандидата с избирателями. Пока не наговорятся, — он усмехнулся, демонстрируя своё отношение к этому мероприятию, — боюсь, пустить тебя не могу.  
Эгг буркнул себе под нос что-то, чего Дунк не расслышал, но что явно оскорбляло Блэкфайера-младшего.

Он припарковался поблизости, вышел из машины, с удовольствием размял ноги, попутно набирая замёрзшими пальцами номер директора ресторана, чтобы сообщить ему о заминке. Тот не ответил ни на первый раз, ни на второй. Эгг тоже выскочил из машины, снег хрустел под подошвами кроссовок. На тёплые ботинки у Дунка денег уже не хватало, но он купил Эггу в Зимнем городке хорошие шерстяные носки, и тот, похоже, не мёрз в них.  
Дунк задумчиво посмотрел на телефон, зажатый в его замёрзших пальцах. Как быть, если он уже опоздал с грузом, но рискует остаться до утра?  
Он попробовал позвонить своему начальству в Королевскую Гавань — с тем же успехом. Подул на пальцы, посмотрел на Эгга, который начал переступать ногами, которые казались особенно тощими из-за широкой дутой куртки.  
— А вот теперь давай я отведу тебя, — он прокашлялся, — к твоему двоюродному брату. Мне прямо к зданию Госбезопасности тебя подвести или в полицию?  
— Уж лучше сразу во дворец правительства. И я сам дойду, — буркнул Эгг. Видно, при мысли о грядущей встрече с родными у него портилось настроение. — А вы куда?  
Дунк неопределённо махнул рукой:  
— Буду ждать, пока кто-нибудь мне ответит, как быть с грузом. Давай-ка я лучше тебя провожу, пусть ты большой мальчик, но мне так будет спокойнее.  
Эгг, задумчиво покусав губу, согласился; у него даже чуть просветлело лицо от того, что они с Дунком пока не расстаются.  
Они обошли полицейского и побрели вглубь площади по пути к дворцу правительства. Конечно, это не был дворец в полном смысле слова, как Красный Замок в Королевской Гавани, бывшая резиденция королей, а небольшое трёхэтажное здание, которое Дунк видел совсем мельком — и даже не очень хорошо, где оно находится. «Как хорошо, что Найтвотч — маленький городок», — думал он, когда они с Эггом вышли на площадь и стали пробиваться через запрудившую её толпу.  
— А давайте в кафе зайдём напоследок? — сказал Эгг, глядя на Дунка снизу вверх из-под козырька своей кепки. — Да ладно, — с досадой сказал он, когда Дунк покачал головой, — я угощаю. Бринден меня начнёт пытать, где я был, участвовал и привлекался, и покушаю я нескоро. У меня остались деньги от телефона, я вам кофе куплю и булочку. Вы же меня кормили до этого  
— Хорошо, — сказал Дунк; он и сам основательно промёрз, и согреться ему определённо не мешало бы.  
Толпа вокруг шумела, толкалась, и Эгг ухватился за рукав Дунка, чтобы не потеряться.  
— …успокоим Дорн! — донёсся со сцены, установленной на площади, звонкий голос, и Дунк невольно оглянулся. На сцене кто-то стоял в окружении охранников, на экранах по обе стороны было видно его увеличенное лицо: молодое, красивое.  
— Дейемон Блэкфайер, — пробормотал Дунк. Эгг резко остановился и потянул его в сторону сцены. — Ты чего?  
— А я хочу послушать, что он несёт, — сквозь зубы сказал Эгг. — Как он хочет успокоить Дорн. Вам разве не интересно, что за кандидат такой, кто у нас в оппозиции?  
Дунк вздохнул, но пошёл за ним. В конце концов, делать ему сейчас нечего, а послушать и посмотреть на сына погибшего Блэкфайера, едва не ставшего президентом, было интересно.  
У Блэкфайера были светлые таргариеновские волосы и тёмные глаза; родственник нынешнего президента, поскольку его отец был сводным братом бывшего, он очень походил на своего оппонента Мейекара Таргариена, кандидата от Королевской Гавани и нынешнего сенатора.  
— …Люди не станут бунтовать потому, что им этого хочется. Никто не желает насилия, никто не хочет убивать. Люди недовольны, потому что страдают. Потому что их заставляют страдать! Мы успокоим Дорн, мы дадим ему то, что ему нужно, и наступит мир, — вещал Блэкфайер со сцены. Надо отдать ему должное, он выглядел очень убедительным, словно ему не писали речь заранее опытные спичрайтеры, а он сам говорил от чистого сердца. — Нет, мы не позволим ему отделиться — потому что это наша земля, потому что это Вестерос! Но мы дадим ему понять, как важно быть частью нас, этой великой страны!  
— Хотел бы я поглядеть, как он это сделает, — прошипел Эгг; вид у него был разъярённый. — Программа-то у него есть хоть?  
Дунк повернул голову влево, вправо. Люди вокруг слушали Блэкфайера с увлечением и подбадривали его возгласами.  
— Если механизм не работает как надо — значит, в нём поломка. Значит, произошёл сбой, и надо менять отдельные части. А возможно, стоит полностью сменить весь механизм! — радостно заявлял Дейемон со сцены, вызвав хлипкие овации — наверняка проплаченные, подумал Дунк с его самого удивившей злостью. Видно, ярость Эгга передалась и ему. — Сколько можно жить в однополярном мире? Сколько можно терпеть всё, что происходит вокруг?  
— Да как ты сам себя терпишь, — довольно громко спросил Эгг. Блэкфайер его не услышал, он уже увлечённо говорил о чём-то другом, зато на слова Эгга обратил внимание мужчина рядом, высокий и с рябым лицом.  
— Ты что-то вякнул, пацан? — неожиданно зло спросил он. Эгг в ответ осклабился:  
— Я сказал, что не понимаю, как он сам себя терпит.  
— А ты-то что тут делаешь, такой маленький и зубастый?  
— Люблю послушать, как врут людям в глаза, — парировал Эгг. — Потом погляжу, как он будет за всё оправдываться.  
— Хватит, — сказал Дунк, кладя руку на плечо мальчика, но мужчина уже толкнул в плечо другого, своего друга.  
— Эй, ты погляди. Мелочь пришла нам глаза открывать. А ты-то сам за кого, мелкий? За Таргариенов?  
— Да, за Таргариенов, — смело ответил Эгг, и Дунк наконец-то дал ему подзатыльник — так, что голова дёрнулась.  
— Мы мимо проходили, — сказал Дунк. — Эгг, всё, идём, мы же в кафе собирались.  
Он обернулся, но ещё один мужчина, ростом всего на полголовы ниже его, преградил дорогу.  
— Это что же, можно обозвать Блэкфайера вруном и спокойно уйти?  
Эгг, которого Дунк удерживал за плечо, напрягся, а сам Дунк постарался спокойно ответить:  
— Да, если это ребёнок, который не понимает, о чём говорит.  
— Но ты-то вроде взрослый, — ответил мужчина, наклоняя голову и неприятно прищуриваясь. — Или ты за Блэкфайера, а твой пацан — за Таргариенов? А ты знаешь, — он наклонился к Эггу, словно переломившись напополам, — что у меня брат в Красную Ночь умер под пулями, и я каждому Таргу готов лично в лицо плюнуть?  
— Эй, — предостерегающе начал Дунк, стараясь выступить вперёд. Эгг прижался к нему испуганно, но вскинул подбородок и чуть подрагивающим голосом сказал:  
— Ну попробуй.  
Брови мужчины взлетели вверх, он присвистнул.  
— А ты что, сопляк, Таргариен?  
— Он маленький дурачок, — рявкнул Дунк, прижимая к себе Эгга, — который не соображает, что несёт.  
Дейемон Блэкфайер продолжал что-то вещать со сцены под одобрительные вопли; даже если среди толпы и находились купленные люди, на каждое их: «Долой Таргов!» — приходилось по два искренних: «Блэкфайеров в Сенат!».  
Все смотрели на сцену, все внимали тому, кто обещал перемены, обещал наладить отношения с Дорном и прекратить теракты, обещал поднять уровень жизни и уменьшить безработицу. Конечно, подобное обещали все, кто-то — менее топорно, чем сейчас молодой Дэйемон. Но у него было главное — лицо и имя отца, Блэкфайера-старшего.  
С Красной Ночи много воды утекло и много чего случилось в Вестеросе: весенняя эпидемия, необъявленная война с Дорном, которую затеяли сепаратисты, опять поднявшие вопрос об отделении от остального Вестероса — на фоне которых об отделении заговорили Север, Простор и Железные Острова. Немало урона понесла репутация семьи Таргариен: сначала трагическая смерть Бейелора, самого обаятельного из Таргариенов, в которой винили хмурого и известного обидчивым характером Мейекара, ставшая поводом для шуток слабохарактерность президента Эйериса, и ненависть людей к Бриндену Риверсу, которого в сети называли просто «Палач» и "Кровавый Ворон". В придачу ко всему в последние годы с Таргариенами приключился Эйерион, постоянный герой светской и криминальной хроник. Семья утрачивала репутацию и доверие народа, и на их фоне всё сильнее сиял образ Дейемона Блэкфайера, мученика за народ, символа утраченной надежды, несбывшегося чуда. Перемен, которых так жаждал народ. Перемен и мести.  
— Даже спустя годы, спустя десятилетия мы докопаемся до правды! — кричал Дейемон. — Я сам — сам лично буду следить за расследованием, я найду виновных в гибели моего отца и множества других, которые погибли, пытаясь отстоять своё право выбирать себе будущее!  
Все смотрели на него, все ловили его слова, пока Дунка с Эггом брали в кольцо трое незнакомцев.  
Дунк попутался найти взглядом полицейских — и увидел одного у сцены рядом с колонками, он со скучным лицом глядел куда-то поверх толпы. Нет, не услышит, как громко его ни зови.  
— Ну так что, пацан, — не отставал высокий мужчина, продолжая дразнить Эгга, — как насчёт небольшого урока истории? Или просто урока, а то старший брат, я гляжу, тебя ничему научить не смог. Он сложил пальцы, будто собрался дать Эггу щелбана. Дунк оттолкнул его руку и загородил собой мальчика, зло глядя сверху вниз на обидчика. Может, удастся пробиться к сцене, не будут же эти трое на виду у всех лезть к ним. Если бы так не болела рука, он смог бы что-нибудь сделать, но с одной левой…  
— Что, громила, — подступил к нему второй, с рябым лицом, — думаешь, раз ты такой высоченный, то пиздец какой страшный?  
Дунк еле удержался от шага назад; нельзя показывать им страх, даже если нет шансов победить.  
— Куда мне против грозы маленьких мальчиков, — сказал он. «Я могу задержать двоих, но от третьего Эггу придётся бежать очень быстро».  
Он ещё раз огляделся, пытаясь сообразить, в какую сторону толкнуть мальчика, чтобы тот побежал именно туда — и вдруг понял, что все смотрят на них троих.  
— Что такое? Что там происходит?  
Голос Блэкфайера, усиленный микрофоном, пробился сквозь гул крови в ушах. Сам он стоял у края сцены и указывал прямо на Дунка. Полицейский, что скучал у колонок, уже спешил к ним.  
Яростные противники Таргариенов отступили, бросая злобные взгляды, и Дунк с облегчением выдохнул. Всё, теперь сразу к Дворцу Правительства, и конец приключениям.  
— Кто этот высокий парень? Давайте его сюда. Эй, идите сюда, ко мне!  
Дэйемон указывал на него — и говорил с ним, с Дунком. Он покачал головой, но полицейский с ещё более тоскливым видом встал рядом с ним и жестом указал на сцену.  
— Секунду, — пробормотал Дунк, повернулся к бледному от волнения Эггу и сунул ему в руку ключи. — На, беги к машине и сиди там, жди меня. Ни с кем не заговаривай, понял?  
Эгг кивнул с несчастным видом, он даже не стал пререкаться: видно, понял, что иногда Дунка всё-таки стоит слушать.  
Повернувшись к сцене, Дунк побрёл, чувствуя на себе множество взглядов. Наверное, вот так же ощущают себя звёзды на ковровой дорожке. Или смертники на пути к эшафоту.  
У сцены его встретил бородатый мужчина с суровым, чуть брезгливым лицом, он указал, как подняться.  
Это было так странно: Дунк вроде и не волновался, но колени подгибались, и руки дрожали. Локоть правой совсем свело от волнения.  
Вблизи Дэйемон казался совсем юным, хоть ему, по идее, должно было исполниться около тридцати — возраст, когда можно претендовать на сенатское кресло. И даже так, без ретуши, он походил больше на актёра или модель из журнала — красивый, обаятельный, настоящий сын своего отца. Сам Блэкфайер-старший погиб, когда ему едва-едва исполнилось тридцать пять, и он был бы самым молодым президентом за всю историю Вестероса.  
— Какой вы высокий, — улыбнулся Дейемон, став точной копией фотографии Блэкфайера-старшего с фотографии, которую печатали все газеты и журналы после его смерти. — Вы здесь живёте, вы житель Найтуотча?  
Дунк сглотнул: Дэйемон протягивал ему микрофон. Он что, должен говорить туда, чтобы все слышали?  
— Я не… — его голос разнёсся над площадью, и это было… странно. Неудобно. — Я здесь проездом, по работе. Нет, я не живу здесь… хотя мне нравится этот город.  
Дэйемон кивнул с довольным видом, словно Дунк сказал что-то, что и должен был.  
— Как вас зовут, кем работаете?  
— Ну, я… Меня зовут Дункан Толл, и я дальнобойщик, — сказал Дунк, и его голос, странно чужой и высокий со стороны, снова разошёлся по площади.  
Дэйемон продолжал улыбаться — он будто ждал чего-то.  
— Замечательно, — сказал он. — Честная, достойная профессия. А какая у тебя мечта, Дункан?  
Дунк растерялся: вопрос оказался довольно личный… Да он, чёрт возьми, был очень личный, а его спрашивают об этом при всех, поднеся к губам микрофон. Но волнение ударило в голову не хуже стопки виски на голодный желудок, и он произнёс неожиданно охрипшим голосом:  
— Я хочу быть автогонщиком.  
Вслед за его голосом по толпе пошли смешки, гомон, ему крикнули что-то обидное, он не расслышал слов, но понял это по тону и смеху остальных, кто услышал.  
Но Дэйемон поднял руку, и толпа стихла. Это было удивительно, как такой красавчик в дорогой одежде завладел вниманием толпы, получил власть над ней. Затем он повернулся к Дунку, глаза его блестели, уголки губ подрагивали.  
— Какой у тебя рост, Дункан? Разве такие большие парни могут поместиться в болид?  
Ну вот, начинается, устало подумал Дунк. Он слышал на эту ему столько шуток, что его это уже почти не задевало.  
— Во мне семь футов, и я не влезу в болид. Но есть и другие виды гонок, я могу попробовать и там. По крайней мере, я помещаюсь в свой грузовик.  
Глаза Дэйемона торжествующе блеснули, и прежде чем Дунк успел понять, к чему это было, он поднёс микрофон к своим губам и сказал, положив руку на плечо Дунка:  
— Вы слышали? Вы слышали это? Как бы ни сложилась судьба, всегда есть те, кто могут победить её, кто может стать ей хозяином. Кто-то скажет: «Это невозможно», — а мы не желаем верить. Кто-то скажет: «У вас не получится», — но мы попробуем. Вы думаете, что нельзя изменить вашу жизнь, что нужно хоронить свои мечты? А давайте — начнём что-нибудь делать. Я верю в себя, верю в то, что смогу всё изменить, что найду выход для Вестероса из той ямы, в которую он попал. А вы, если верите в меня, помогите. И вместе мы осуществим нашу самую главную мечту — у нас будет счастливый процветающий Вестерос, который мы создадим сами нашими общими руками!  
Толпа взорвалась радостными криками, и у Дунка по спине пробежал холодок.  
Ночной Дозор всегда был вне политики: какой бы король ни сидел на троне, люди на Стене не служили ему — они защищали королевство. Но уже тысяча лет прошла с великой битвы против Иных, и тысяча лет, как Ночной Дозор упразднили. Сейчас на глазах Дунка происходило что-то определённо жуткое, здесь рождался очаг ненависти к нынешней власти.  
Дэйемон между тем говорил что-то ещё, прощаясь со своими избирателями, а Дунк поспешил прочь со сцены к машине, где его ждал Эгг. Но дорогу ему загородил тот бородатый мужчина со злым взглядом.  
— Разве сир Блэкфайер разрешал тебе уйти? — спросил он. — Идём-ка со мной.  
Прежде чем Дунк успел ответить как следует, его подхватили с обеих сторон по вели за сцену. А там, среди трейлеров и грузовиков, которые сопровождали турне Блэкфайера по стране, стали обыскивать.  
— Кто тебя послал? Что за мальчик был с тобой? Куда он делся? — отрывисто спрашивал мужчина, пока двое его помощников, крепко сбитые парни немного ниже самого Дунка, обшаривали карманы его куртки и брюк. — Так, — сказал он, разглядывая водительские права, которые ему подали из кармана Дунка, — Дункан Толл.  
— Я называл своё имя, — яростно сказал Дунк. — Перед всеми назвал! Уберите руки, чтоб вас!  
— Чисто, — сказал один из парней, выпрямляясь. — Вот ещё смартфон.  
Мужчина ещё раз внимательно поглядел на права, полистал контакты в смартфоне Дунка, затем швырнул их ему в руки.  
— Убирайся отсюда как можно скорее. Дашь кому-нибудь из журналистов интервью — я найду тебя и изобью до полусмерти.  
Прежде чем Дунк успел сказать, что он сам рад убраться поскорее, раздался счастливый голос позади них:  
— Вот вы где!  
Раскрасневшийся Дэйемон Блэкфайер радостно махал Дунку.  
— Горми, зачем ты пугаешь нашего гостя?  
— Гостя?  
Дэйемон рассмеялся:  
— Конечно, гостя. Надо быть ближе к народу, вот сейчас я хочу выпить с этим бравым дальнобойщиком. Ты видел, как я выступил? Они все наши, они все проголосуют за меня! Можно сделать несколько хороших снимков с этим парнем — «Блэкфайер с человеком из народа обсуждают судьбы Вестероса» и всё такое. У него очень фотогеничное лицо, могут получиться удачные снимки. Только пластырь на щеке заретушировать надо, — добавил он, окинув Дунка критическим взглядом. — И выложим на сайте отчёт о встрече с избирателями в Найтвотче.  
— Мне нужно идти, — торопливо сказал Дунк, но Дэйемон не хотел его слушать.  
— Горми, принеси выпить, у меня горло болит.  
— Думаю, стоит подождать до гостиницы, — недовольно сказал бородатый, в котором Дунк, далёкий от политики, каким-то чудом опознал Гормона Пика — он видел это хмурое лицо несколько раз по телевизору и в газетах, когда журналисты раскручивали вялый скандал: выяснилось, что избирательную компанию Блэкфайера спонсировали из-за рубежа Эйегор Риверс, один из участников Красной Ночи, сбежавший после провала в Эссос.  
— Не собираюсь ждать. У кого есть выпить?  
— Дэйемон, ну зачем тебе всё это? Зачем нам посторонние? — недовольно сказал человек со стороны, кудрявый мужчина с капризным пухлым лицом, подавая ему бутылку с коньяком, в другой руке у него сверкали бокалы .  
— Он не посторонний, Алин, — рассмеялся Дэйемон, его смех вырвался облачком пара. — Он — наш гость сегодня, и относитесь к нему уважительно.  
— Мне надо идти, — вставил Дунк. — Меня ждут, у меня мальчик в машине остался, он замёрзнет.  
— Так пригласи его сюда! — весело сказал Дэйемон, наливая коньяк в подставленный ему бокал. — Он симпатичный? Я могу с ним сфотографироваться, это даже ещё лучше. Гормон, поезжай за ним, привези к нам.  
Дунку стало плохо от одной мысли о том, что Эгг и Дэйемон окажутся лицом к лицу, но, к счастью, Гормон и Алин в два голоса принялись уговаривать Дэйемона отказаться от этой идеи и отпустить Дунка.  
Ему всё-таки вручили бокал с коньяком и заставили выпить, сделали несколько фотографий, а напоследок Дэйемон крепко обнял его и с сияющей улыбкой пожелал удачи в осуществлении его мечты.  
Из себя Дунк под внимательными взглядами вокруг смог выдавить только:  
— Спасибо, и вам всего хорошего…  
— Дай ему мою визитку, — распорядился Дэйемон, отворачиваясь, но всё, что досталось Дунку — чувствительный толчок в спину от кудрявого парня, которого Дэйемон называл Алином. Но он только и рад был уйти.  
В желудке жгла огнём стопка коньяка, локоть тянуло болью, уши горели — похоже, предвыборный штаб Блэкфайера материл его на все лады.  
Выйдя к проулку, где Дунк оставил машину, он решил сначала, что забрёл не туда: всё пространство от стены до стены домов было полно людей. Они окружили и его машину, и стучали по ней ногами и кулаками, орали матом, среди которого слышалось:  
— Вылезай, недоносок!  
— Тащите сюда Тарга!  
Оказалось, что можно протрезветь мгновенно даже от коньяка на голодный желудок. Дунк растолкал всех на пути к машине, за шкирку отшвырнул одного из тех, кто залез на ступеньку фуры с кирпичом в руках, явно собираясь разбить стекло.  
— Вы что творите? — заорал он. — Это моя машина!  
— Да ты что.  
Дунк повернулся к говорившему — и узнал в нём того человека, который обещал плюнуть в лицо любому Таргариену.  
— А что же в твоей машине делает мелкий Тарг?  
— Какой Тарг? — огрызнулся Дунк, а в животе противно потянуло от страха. Неужели Эгг сдуру рассказал, кто он? Или надеялся, что его фамилия отпугнёт отморозков, которые орали «Долой Таргов!» и «Отомстим за Красную Ночь!» не так давно?  
— Вот такой, — в одной руке мужчины была куртка Эгга, вся разодранная и грязная, а в другой — кредитная карточка, на которой блестело имя «Дейерон Таргариен». — Мальчишка, конечно, на Дейерона не похож, так что я думаю, что это Эйегон. Хотя они мне все на одно лицо.  
Дунк бросил взгляд на кабину: Эгга не было видно, и его охватил ужас. Мальчику удалось бежать, но что с ним сейчас? Может, он там умирает от побоев, может, эти ублюдки его даже пырнули чем-нибудь. И позвонить никому он не может, потому что свой смартфон продал ради этих чёртовых серёжек.  
Его охватила ярость, но не горячая, как обычно, а холодная, как воздух вокруг, и в голове стало ясно-ясно.  
— Так я сейчас его вытащу, — сказал он, надеясь, что в голосе не заметно дрожь. — Он мне откроет, и мы спокойно поговорим, ладно? Только машину портить не надо, она казенная, и у меня там ценный груз.  
Мужчина усмехнулся:  
— Как скажешь, не тронем мы твою машину, — и отступил.  
Место перед машиной расчистилось, Дунк встал на подножку машины, заглянул через стекло с облегчением заметил Эгга, который сидел, зажавшись, между двух кресел. Вид у него был не потрёпанный — возможно, он просто оставил куртку в руках у преследователей, а сам смог вырваться и успешно заперся в машине.  
Он увидел Дунка и широко раскрыл глаза, и Дунк показал ему рукой, чтобы он открыл дверь. Эгг замотал головой. Одними губами Дунк сказал: «Всё будет хорошо».  
Эгг покусал губу, поглядел на него с отчаянной надеждой и наконец потянулся к двери.  
Едва он открыл её, Дунк кинул ему свой смартфон.  
— Помнишь, как заводить мотор? — быстро спросил он. — Езжай давай, как только дверь закроется. Не волнуйся, что кого-нибудь задавишь, просто газуй назад, пока не выедешь на нормальную дорогу, там полиция заметит. И звони своим, понял?  
— Я вас не оставлю… — пролепетал Эгг.  
— Езжай, — прошипел Дунк, нагнувшись и нашаривая монтировку под сиденьем. — Чем скорее вызовешь полицию, тем лучше для меня.  
Он выпрямился и захлопнул дверцу. Потом соскочил с подножки, резко повернулся и без замаха ударил кого-то по голове. Боль в руке чувствовала отстраненно, как не своя.  
Он махнул перед собой монтировкой , и вокруг тут же образовался полукруг вытоптанного снега.  
Позади загудел мотор, толпа — человек двадцать, не меньше — зашумела вслед за ним. Дунк еле успел прижаться к стене, когда мимо него проехала его же фура, остальные разбегались прочь, но когда переулок опустел — повернулись лицом к Дунку. Часть побежала за машиной, против него было около восьми, и один — всё тот же ненавистник Таргариенов.  
— Вот, значит, как, ради сраных Таргов готов помереть? — спросил он, покачивая в руке обломок кирпича.  
— Готов, — ответил Дунк, и это послужило сигналом для его противников.  
Вряд ли по их драке можно было бы снять красивую боевую сцену, вот как в фильме про того межевого рыцаря. Дунк просто прижался к стене и махал перед собой монтировкой, кому-то попадал по рукам, одному заехал по голове.  
Но вот его поймали за запястье правой руки и вывернули так, что он вскрикнул от боли. На голову опустился кирпич, потом ему, сползающему по стене, всадили в бок что-то острое. Дунк повалился на снег, его начали топтать ногами, а он думал только об Эгге — спасётся ли? Если нет, то и ему, Дунку, лучше и в самом деле сейчас умереть.  
Вдруг мучители отступили, раздались громкие голоса с стороны шоссе, вой полицейских сирен — и голосок Эгга.  
— Вот он, вот! Брат, смотри, у него кровь! Помогите ему!  
— Так вот за кем мы гонялись, — ответил ему взрослый хриплый голос неожиданно близко. Дунк кое-как умудрился приоткрыть глаза и увидел над собой некрасивое и знакомое лицо: бледная желтоватая кожа, чернеющий провал вместо одного глаза и красное уродливое пятно на щеке.  
— Вот кто твой похититель, Эйегон, — сказал он, и Дунк с облегчением потерял сознание.

 

***  
Потолок был серый, потрескавшийся, с пятнами сырости. Если бы Дунк мог выбирать, остался бы в тюремной больнице. Но руку ему вправили, голову и бок зашили. Правда, теперь он обзавёлся длинным шрамом посреди живота. Как любезно объяснил врач, при проникающем ранении брюшной полости необходимо вскрыть её и поглядеть, всё ли хорошо внутри.  
Глядя в серый потолок, Дунк размышлял о том, что шрам через весь живот — далеко не худшее, что ему светит в жизни.  
Дейерон Таргариен — тип, которого он едва помнил, потому что тот спал лицом на столе во время знакомства Дунка с Эггом — заявил, что брата у него украли во время их совместного путешествия. Каким-то сложным образом полиция пришла к выводу, что Дунк украл ребёнка, чтобы подстроить нападение на него в Найтвотче — он так и не понял сути обвинений и логики, но совместные дружеские фотографии с Дэйемоном Блэкфайером служили доказательством.  
Теперь можно был распрощаться и с мечтой стать гонщиком, и с нормальной жизнью в принципе. Таргариены наверняка упрячут его на долгие годы в тюрьму. Никому не выгодно знать, что один из сыновей сенатора так напился, что позволил маленькому брату сесть в машину к незнакомцу. Вот так несколько кружек пива обернулись для Дунка сломанной жизнью. Эгг, скорее всего, ничего уже не сможет сделать, его просто заткнут.  
И всё же, вспоминая его счастливое лицо, когда он учился водить машину, Дунк поневоле улыбался. У мальчика останутся приятные воспоминания об этой поездке. Он будет помнить парня-дальнобойщика, который как-то подвёз его до Стены, и с которым они пережили настоящее приключение.  
Да и сам Дунк тоже. Зато теперь он совсем не жалел о деньгах, что дал сиру Юстасу: они бы всё равно не пригодились ему в дальнейшей жизни за решёткой.  
Увлечённый мыслями, он даже не сразу понял, что кто-то подошёл к его камере снаружи, и что звук от двери — открываемый замок.  
— Вставай и пошли, — велел полицейский, но в его обычном грубом голосе сквозило что-то непривычное. Словно он чего-то боялся. — К тебе… посетитель.

Его привели не в комнату для свиданий — то есть не в помещение, которое обычно показывают в фильмах, со стеклянной перегородкой между заключённым посетителем, а в кабинет с белыми стенами. Стол, два стула — и всё.  
Дунку велели сесть на один из них и даже сняли наручники. Пока он растирал запястья, в комнату наконец вошёл посетитель, и Дунк решил сначала, что он бредит. Это было то самое лицо, которое он увидел перед обмороком. Пустая глазница, красное пятно.  
Сам Бринден Риверс навестил его, простого дальнобойщика.  
Риверс сел на стул напротив, небрежно махнул кистью, прогоняя полицейского, который привёл Дунка. Когда дверь за ним закрылась, Риверс сказал:  
— И что же мне делать с тобой, Дункан Толл?  
Дунк моргнул. Бринден Риверс смотрел на него в упор своим единственным глазом. чуть наклонив голову, как птица.  
Имея в распоряжении огромное количество денег, Бринден Риверс мог свести со щеки уродливое пятно и сделать себе нормальный глазной протез, но предпочитал остаться при своём. У него были любовницы, очень красивые женщины, и уродство не мешало ему жить лучшей жизнью, чем Дунк мог бы жить когда-нибудь.  
— Я думаю, — осторожно начал он, — что я бы на вашем месте отпустил меня.  
Бринден сухо улыбнулся, вздёрнулись уголки губ, обнажились узкие длинные зубы.  
— Ты был отличном дополнением к моей картинке, — сказал он. — Человеком Блэкфайера, который пытался навредить его сыну — но мужественному мальчику удалось бежать в последний момент.  
— Правда вас ведь не интересует? — сказал Дунк устало.  
Длинные желтоватые пальцы Риверса застучали по столешнице, словно задёргались паучьи лапки.  
— А что есть правда? — спросил Риверс. — Что ты подобрал Эйегона Таргариена без лишних вопросов прямо на дороге и привёз его в Найтвотч как раз тем вечером, когда там выступал этот мальчишка, Блэкфайер? Я говорю неправду?  
Дунк решил, что лучше промолчать. Но и Риверс замолчал, постукивая пальцами по столу.  
— И всё выходило, всё складывалось, но твой новый друг взял и немного помешал мне, — сказал Риверс спустя минуту молчания.  
— Мой друг?  
— Эйегон. Скажи мне, Дункан Толл, кто ты?  
Дунк растерялся. Странное дело, он не боялся Бриндера Риверса — человека, накинувшего свою шпионскую сеть на целую страну, теневого правителя Вестероса. Но вопрос заставил его задуматься.  
— Я… я простой дальнобойщик, — повторил он уже который раз за последние три дня. — Я развожу товары по Вестеросу.  
— А заодно спасаешь маленьких принцев и старых обедневших лордов в беде, — усмехнулся Риверс. — Рыцарь, который выиграл турнир — и отдал всю награду первому же нуждающемуся бедняку. Простой дальнобойщик, который предпочёл пожертвовать казённой машиной и дорогим грузом — да даже собственной жизнью, чтобы спасти какого-то мальчика от озверевшей толпы. А теперь расскажи мне, Дункан Толл, ещё что-нибудь о простых дальнобойщиках. А то мои сведения безнадёжно устарели.  
— Вы можете не верить мне или Эггу…  
— Отчего же, я верю. Такой благородный идиот не может солгать. Мои люди следили за вам с самых Близнецов — там маленький Эгг в банкомате снял деньги с кредитной карточки брата, а тому на телефон пришло сообщение.  
Дунк задумался — обычно получалось у него не очень, но сейчас в голове сложилась вдруг полная картина.  
— Вы знали, что мы едем к Стене? Поэтому не остановили?  
— Мне совсем несложно пробить по номеру машины её фирму-владельца и рейс, которым машина следует. И — надеяться на удачу, а я обычно очень удачлив.  
Дунк вспомнил многочисленные слухи о том, что именно Бринден Риверс убил Дэйемона Блэкфайера-старшего.  
— Это не было удачей, — сказал он.  
Риверс снова сухо улыбнулся.  
— Можешь называть это как хочешь, но вот тебе снова факты: по какому-то неожиданному стечению обстоятельств ты едешь в сторону Стены и оказываешься рано утром в кафе, где спит пьяный Дейерон, а его брат хочет сбежать хоть куда-нибудь. И ему попадается добрый юноша-дальнобойщик, который соглашается отвезти до Стены незнакомого ребёнка, а не сдаёт его сразу в полицию. По пути у них происходят непредвиденные задержки, — он опять обнажил в улыбке зубы, и Дунк задумался, насколько «непредвиденными» были «задержки». — И по приезду происходит кое-что интересное, Дункан Толл. Сторонники Дэйемона Блэкфайера, подогреваемые словами о мести за Красную Ночь, набрасываются на маленького сына сенатора Таргариена. Только мужество мальчика… и случайного защитника спасают его.  
Он наклонил голову к другому плечу, и целый глаз его сверкнул красным.  
— Вот так череда случайностей привела к тому, что такая многообещающая карьера Дэйемона Блэкфайера оказалась загублена и похоронена.  
Дунк вспомнил восторженный рёв толпы, радостью улыбку Дэйемона, вспомнил: « Кто-то скажет: «У вас не получится», — но мы попробуем».  
У Дэйемона Блэкфайера не было шансов с самого начала.  
— Всё ли ты понял, Дункан Толл? — спросил Бринден Риверс. Багровое пятно на его щеке формой напоминало уродливую птицу, нелепо раскинувшую крылья.  
— Да, — сказал Дунк. — Я понял всё.

***

Когда он вышел на улицу, солнце только поднималось. И всё же его ждала машина, очень знакомая спортивная машина жёлтого цвета.  
Дунк, не веря своим глазам, подошёл к ней, и дверца приглашающе открылась. Помедлив, он нырнул в тёплую темноту салона.  
— Ты не представляешь, как я удивилась, когда на следующий день после нашего прощания увидела газету с твоим лицом на первой странице. Я обещала тебе известность, но кто же знал, что так скоро.  
Роанна Веббер, сидящая за рулём машины, улыбалась ему. Он не сразу узнал её в веснушчатой девчонке, одетой в джинсы, и волосами, стянутыми в хвост на макушке.  
— Если это сглазила я, то извини меня. Надеюсь, это немного искупит мою вину.  
Она вытащила телефон, набрала номер и протянула его Дунку с хитрой улыбкой — точь-в-точь нашкодивший ребёнок.  
Он осторожно взял трубку — слишком много сюрпризов и неожиданностей случалось вокруг в последнее время — прижал к уху и вдруг услышал:  
— Дункан, это вы? Вас выпустили уже, да?  
— Эгг! — он едва не рассмеялся от облегчения. — То есть Эйегон…  
— Да ладно, вы можете называть меня Эггом, хотя я уже оброс немножко.  
— Как ты? Те люди в Найтвотче, они что-то сделали с тобой, ударили?  
— Как вы можете такое спрашивать! Это с вами они что сделали! А я… Они за мной почти сразу погнались, и я куртку расстегнул, чтобы, если схватят, сбросить. Жалко её, она такая красивая была. Но я больше за вас испугался, у вас столько крови было…  
— Я большой, поэтому крови и много, — ответил Дунк, прикрывая глаза рукой. Хотелось накричать на него от облегчения — с Эггом всё в порядке, какое счастье.  
— Всё равно! А потом я узнал, что вас ещё обвиняют, мне Дэйерона хотелось убить от злости! Но ничего, когда все узнали о том, как мы с вами ехали, и что это вы меня спасли, полиции пришлось снять обвинения.  
— В каком смысле — все узнали? — настороженно спросил Дунк.  
— А я написал обо всём, как мы с вами ехали до Стены, — беспечно сообщил Эгг. — Два дня пост писал, зато вышло красиво, с фотографиями. Такой шум поднялся в сети! И у меня столько подписчиков теперь, о нашем с вами путешествии все газеты написали!  
— Фотографиями? Но ты же продал телефон… Ты его вернул?  
Эгг громко фыркнул в трубку.  
— Фотки сразу на виртуальный диск загружаются, ну вы вообще! А когда я телефон продавал, то всю информацию с него стёр, я всё-таки сын сенатора, у меня там разное.  
— Что именно ты написал? — спросил Дунк, внутренне холодея.  
— Всё написал как есть… То есть без лишних подробностей, конечно, но про соревнования, про то, как мы гостиницу спасли, как ехали к Стене… Сир?  
Дунк представил себе, какая жизнь у него теперь начнётся, как набросятся на него журналисты. Странно, что его не ждали у самых дверей, видно, тут постарался сам Бринден Риверс.  
— Сир?  
— Да, Эгг, я тебя слушаю.  
Эгг на том конце виртуального провода замялся, потом сказал оживлённо:  
— Слушайте, а почему бы вам не пойти к нам работать? Будете шофёром, у нас хорошая зарплата. Быстро накопите себе на новый грузовик.  
— И что я буду делать? Возить твоего брата на вечеринки?  
— Ну, и это тоже… — убитым голосом ответил Эгг. — Зато никаких бандитов на дороге, и зарплата хорошая, — напомнил он смущённо.  
Дунк выглянул в окно машины: солнце всходило над Стеной, наливалось силой, и она сама словно загорелась, засверкала всеми оттенками красного.  
— Прости, Эгг, — сказал он, — но мне пока что нравится моя работа. Зато если ты когда-нибудь захочешь стать дальнобойщиком, я возьму тебя напарником.  
Эгг хихикнул и сказал прежним весёлым голосом:  
— Я об этом подумаю. Ой, слушайте, а скоро второй этап тех гонок, которые вам так нравятся. Я вот теперь хочу пойти, и у меня точно будет лишний билет. Я всё ещё не расплатился с вами за поездку, помните?  
— Пожалуй, это в качестве оплаты подойдёт, — серьёзно сказал Дунк.  
— Да? Отлично! И… вы мне звоните, если что, хорошо? И просто звоните, папа поможет. Ему теперь очень стыдно, что он хотел вас посадить в тюрьму.  
— Я буду рад тебя услышать, — ответил Дунк.  
Он вернул телефон по-прежнему улыбающейся Роанне.  
— Он написал обо мне пост, — растерянно сказал он.  
В ответ она показала ему экран смартфона с его, Дунка, фотографией, где он сидит за рулём машины. Когда Эгг это снял, он ума не мог приложить, потому что запретил фотографировать себя. И всё же он получился очень хорошо: серьезный, сосредоточенный взгляд, устремлённый вперёд.  
— Ещё какой пост, — сказала Роанна. — Ты всё-таки полон сюрпризов, Дункан. Не составишь компанию даме за чашечкой кофе? Интересно послушать о ваших приключениях из первых уст.  
«Всё ли ты понял, Дункан Толл?»  
— Боюсь, меня слишком сильно ударили по голове, и подробностей я не помню, — с улыбкой ответил Дунк; Роанна скорчила гримасу.  
— Ладно, я тоже до сих пор как бы в долгу перед тобой, так что просто сиди и ешь со мной. А потом тебе лучше забрать свой грузовик и ехать скорее прочь, пока папарацци не начали на тебя охоту.  
Она нажала на педаль газа, и машина мягко тронулась с места.  
Дунк почувствовал какое-то смутное беспокойство. Что-то здесь было не так, что-то неправильно.  
И вдруг он понял, что впервые за долгое время не держит руль, сидя в машине. Это было непривычное чувство — он мог просто ехать и наслаждаться видом утреннего Найтвотча, города, где так бесславно закончилась карьера молодого Блэкфайера.  
Они приехали сюда вдвоём с Эггом, а теперь Дунк едет в качестве пассажира и совсем иначе воспринимает мир.  
Странно — когда он начинал свой рейс, у него было больше денег, больше возможностей, жизнь казалась простой и понятной. А теперь он лишился всего заработанного, теперь на его совести недолгое тюремное заключение и несколько шрамов на теле, и всё же такое чувство, что он куда больше приобрёл, чем потерял.  
Сир Арлан сказал бы, что он поднабрался мозгов. Но это было что-то совсем иное. Эта поездка изменила его, пусть он пока и не понял до конца, как. Возможно, она поневоле заставила его осмотреться вокруг, когда все мысли были только о мечте. Возможно, он понял больше о мире и о самом себе, о том, что может быть важнее самой главной мечты в жизни. Осознал, за что стоит бороться, ради чего в самом деле стоит жить — и стоит умереть.  
В кафе, куда завезла его Роанна, не было никого, и это снова напомнило Дунку о том утре, когда он встретил Эгга. Удивительное дело, но на экране телевизора, который висел в кафе, показывали тот же самый фильм про рыцаря!  
Приглядевшись, Дунк понял, что фильм всё-таки другой, пусть герой и тот же.  
Роанна лениво повернула голову, проследив за его взглядом.  
— А, это кино, — скучающе произнесла она. — Если официантка соизволит к нам подойти, заказывай что хочешь, я угощаю. Помни — за мной долг.  
— Что за фильм? — спросил Дунк, не отрывая взгляда от экрана. Межевой рыцарь, его старый знакомый, переживал явно не лучшие времена: на него напал с ножом какой-то злодей, и рыцарю пришлось подставить под лезвие левую руку вместо щита. Но зато потом каким-то хитрым приёмом он умудрился сбросить врага в удачно подвернувшийся колодец, а сам помчался, несмотря на рану, кого-то спасать. Дунк не знал сюжета, но куда ещё может мчаться благородный рыцарь, как не выручать несчастных из беды?  
— Не помню. Что-то про королей, принцев и героев, — пожала плечами Роанна. — Там вроде три части, а четвёртую всё никак не снимут уже который год. Волшебная сказочка про старые времена. Неужели ты не видел раньше?  
Она словно невзначай коснулась тёплыми пальцами его руки.  
— У меня сегодня неожиданный выходной, можем посидеть, пока не закончится.  
Дунк смотрел на экран, и ему казалось, что он видит себя, со своими мечтами и фантазиями, со всеми невероятными событиями, что случились в его жизни. И пусть у его истории не слишком-то счастливый конец, но до конца фильма что-то должно случиться. По всем законам жанра обязательно произойдёт что-то хорошее, и герой получит желаемое, это ведь сказка.  
А потом пойдут финальные титры на фоне рыцаря, который едет в закатное солнце.  
Чтобы наверняка найти на свою голову новые приключения.


End file.
